


Peter Parker was lost.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Infinity War did not happen, Kinda, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Worthy, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, neither did civil war or endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter is lost and alone. He's scared of his own powers and has told nobody of his superhero alter ego.  He's helped by none other than Tony Stark who helps him manage everything crazy going on in his life and an undeniable bond is formed. Tony is shocked to find himself so attatched to the boy and becomes just like his father.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was lost. He had been bit by that spider exactly one week ago and the pain in his neck was still effecting him. He was strong and he felt as if his senses were on fire and his stamina was bigger than it had ever been. Peter laughed at the idea but was curious if this spider gave him powers as nothing had been the same ever since. He felt the hairs on his body stand up and felt the urge to stay still, so he did. His heart started to beat fast as a large van drove in front of him and almost knocked him out. He placed a hand on his heart and looked around at the people who started to stare at him. He started to feel cramped as people came running up to him, perhaps to ask if he was ok, so he sprinted off home. The speed he ran surprised him as he got home just as Aunt May was setting up the food. She looked concerned as she watched her nephew place his bag down and run off to his bedroom but shrugged it off as normal teenage behaviour.

Peter rushed into his room and put his hands over his ears. He could hear a spider walking across his wardrobe and he could feel the cold more than he ever had. He looked outside his window and then down at his hands. He was so confused as to what was happening to him. He thought of texting his friend Ned but there was no way he could explain what was going on. He just pushed his thoughts aside and went and had dinner with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 

The next day was a day that Peter would never forget. He was walking home from school when a few men approached him. They pushed him back into a corner and threatened him so that he would give them money. Peter was scared and shaking as one of the men punched him in the face and the others started to join in as if the first guy was the trigger. The young boy started to shake as his senses overcame him and it felt as if his head was underwater. Peter snapped as one guy hit him in the stomach. He rose to his feet and punched back. He took on two out of three of the men and felt a weird sense of pride as the other ran away from him. He had never fought in his life and was so confused to how he managed to fight them off. The last man was still there and brought out a knife to Peter's face. Peter looked behind him and noticed how he could use the old skip as a platform to jump over the wired fence. He hit the guy and ran off as the man picked up the knife he dropped. His heartrate escalated as the man ran after him. Peter jumped and it was the biggest jump he had ever done in his life. He grabbed the fence instead of using the skip and pulled himself up and over the wires and then straight home. He ignored his Aunt and Uncle and went straight to his room. 

Peter went straight onto his computer as he threw his bag down beside him. He stayed up late as the bright light of his computer blinded him. He swore to himself that it never had this effect on him before. He started to read about spiders after that same thought came back to him from the other day. Spiders, he noticed, had amazing jumping abilities and their senses were heightened. They had a way of knowing that danger was incoming and Peter thought back to how he knew that van was about to hit him. He looked down at his hands and then over at his Iron Man poster. If he had these special powers then he could be just like that. Peter was just about to do some more research when his Aunt came in asking if he could go to the shops with Uncle Ben so that they could get some stuff for dinner. Uncle Ben didn't make it through the night when a robber came into the shop. Peter felt it coming but couldn't do anything and had to hold his dying Uncle in his arms as he bled out onto him. Peter swore that day that he would be just like the avengers and all the superheroes in the world to save innocent people like Uncle Ben. 

He dawned the term Spiderman a month after Ben's death. Peter had felt shameful and guilty as he failed to save his Uncle and his Aunt had not spoken much since. He knew she didn't blame Peter; she loved him. He was only 15. Peter thought that perhaps if she learnt he had these powers then she would be angry and that she would know Peter was failure so that meant he had to keep it to himself. Peter had built web shooters and the suit he was to wear and had gone on his first 'patrol' last weekend. He had saved a cat out of a tree and taken back someone's stolen bike. He may not be saving the world like the avengers but he felt a little bit of pride knowing he was doing something good. It was the first time he had smiled properly since he saw his Uncle die. 

May would ask Peter where we would go and Peter marked it up to 'Ned's house' and even asked his friend to lie in case his Aunt called. Ned had no idea why Peter was out either but helped Peter anyway which made him happy. Peter was leaving his house for a reason other than his patrol for the first time in a while. He had gone out for a walk down town to go get some food for Aunt May. He walked past a house on the familiar route when he noticed an old man leave his house covered in blood. 

Peter deepened his voice to appear older then his voice let on. This was so the man would respect him enough so he could potentially help. "Are you ok?" He said to the old man.

The man frowned. "My neighbour- he's gone mad." The man sounded as if he was in great distress. "He's shot- shot.. my wife." The man broke down and informed Peter help was on the way so he didn't need assistance from a little kid. He told Peter he was grateful for the offer but for him to get out the way before he got hurt too. He sounded hurt and worried so Peter felt the need to save someone. 

Peter's 'Spidey sense' came to him straight away. His stomach dropped as he noticed the bullet coming towards him and then another. Peter tried to jump out the way but then the first one hit his stomach and then the second one hit his arm. Peter dropped to the floor and began to panic. He thought of Aunt May and leaving her all alone as he tried to stay awake. He saw blue lights flashing which must have been the police. He struggled to move his hand over where the first bullet had entered him. His hand was shaking as he failed to put pressure on the wound. The last thing Peter could remember was the worried face of the paramedics and the police officers as the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up to what he thought was only one day. May was sat beside him and looked tired and worried. He tried to move and winced in pain which made May wake up. 

"Peter!" She looked shocked. She placed one hand on Peter's cheek and allowed a tear to fall down her own cheek. "Oh my god- baby- my boy. You're ok!"

Peter looked at her and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I am ok. It was just a little bullet- I've only been out for like 3 hours."

May shook her head and allowed herself to smile sweetly as she cried which made Peter even more confused.

"Aunt May? Are you ok?" The young boy tried to reach for her hand but retracted back as it hurt his side. 

"Yeah- Pete- I'm ok. It's just- uh- you've been in a coma for about a week and they thought you weren't going to make it. They said it was such a low chance but I told them you were a fighter and that you could do it and you've proved them wrong-,"

Peter was just about to react when a few doctors came rushing in. They had been notified that Peter had woken up and wanted to run some tests. They were shocked he was even awake as the boy had a severe head injury from where he had fallen down and bashed his head on the side. Peter suffered from internal bleeding from the gunshot and lost a lot of blood. He had been given a blood transfusion and the doctors had performed multiple surgeries to stop the bleeding and to treat some blood vessels. 

May was forced outside the room as everyone walked around Peter. May was greeted by a doctor who gave her the bill. The doctor was empathetic as she showed May just how expensive the whole thing was. The ambulance, the surgeries and the cost of the coma was sky high and May had to sit down when she saw it. There was no way she would have been able to pay for it all. The whole bill was about 75,000 dollars. She put on a brave face for Peter and stayed with him. There would be a few more costs added on as they stayed a few more nights as Peter was not yet discharged to leave. 

It was a week later and Peter sat in the hospital bed and was waiting for his best friend, Ned, to come and visit him. Ned had told May to inform Peter that a lot of people are proud of him at school. Peter flushed at the comment and smiled a bit to himself. He was never the popular kid and this would make some people talk to him other then Ned. 

May walked in with a pained smile on her face. "So- Pete. I won't be able to visit as often as I usually do- I just got another job so that- uh," She didn't want to make Peter feel guilty that he got 'mugged' so she decided not to tell him about the medical bills, "Just so that we are able to get a larger income."

"I could get a job if you're struggling with the rent, Aunt May. I could- uh- ask like- someone.."

"Pete.. It's fine bud. I got the coolest new job anyway. Guess where I'm going to start offering my cleaning abilities?"

"I don't know May- Ikea or something? That would be pretty cool. Get some reduced furniture." Peter chuckled to himself. 

"I am going to work at "The avengers compound" where all those superheroes live! It's all hush-hush so don't go telling Ned and everyone else. It's only cleaning but Mr Stark pays really well but I don't actually get to meet the Avengers which is a shame but I will meet Tony Stark!," May smiled down at her nephew and winked as she knew how much he loved Iron Man.

A huge smile came onto Peter's face. "No way!! You're going to work for Iron Man!!! That's so cool Aunt May! Will I be able to meet him?"

"Maybe buddy-," May put a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Just need you to get back home, don't we?" 

"I'm sorry. I hope I can. Do they know if I'll ever be ok again?" Peter's smile turns into a frown really quickly and he looks very guilty. 

"Oh- Pete that is not what I meant. You don't feel sorry, ok? You didn't do anything wrong. You will be fine my love. In fact, I overheard some doctors that were saying they were going to let you out later this week. Just a few more days and you'll be home sweet home."

"May.. I know about the medical bills. Did you think I wouldn't guess this would have to be paid for? I don't know how much it is but I know it's steep and if you need me to do anything as this was my fault- I can. I hate that you were burdened with me.." Peter didn't look his aunt in the eye as he tried to keep his tears back. "And-And I could've saved Uncle Ben. I could've done something. I was there when he died and I didn't manage to do anything good. You could live your life and not- not feel as if you have to do everything just for m-,"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You are far from a burden. You are my nephew. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you, you are my boy. This," She gestured down at his wounds. "This is far from your fault You were mugged and shot by some maniac. Ben wasn't your fault either. I miss him so much and I would miss you if you had died that day too. I couldn't live without you Pete." She kissed him on the forehead. "Before you object I have to be on my way. I start work soon-"

"Have fun Aunt May." Peter smiled and then let his tears fall as she left the room. 

Peter waited another hour for Ned and they spent the entire night building a Lego set and chatting about school. Ned gave him the notes from all the classes they shared and apologised for not being able to get them for all of his other classes. They laughed and joked and then Ned had to leave and Peter felt alone again. He stared at the room and felt small as he closed his eyes and dreamt about the last few weeks. 

Peter finally was discharged from the hospital a week later. He looked at May's face as she held the paper close to her face and her whole body slumped. Peter felt useless. If he had just avoided these powers and stayed out of that house then she would not have been in this situation. He sighed as he walked alongside her, assisted by a small cane. He got into the car and looked outside the window in silence as his Aunt drove them home. His aunt kept looking in the mirror at him and he noticed but he didn't want to look back at her. 

May had been working at the compound for a while. She was cleaning one of the rooms with her new friend and co-worker. She kept yawning and her friend noticed.

"You seem so tired recently. What's going on?" The friend, Mary, spoke gently. 

"Nothing really. I'm just working two jobs and I look after my nephew after my husband's brother and his wife died in a plane crash. Then my husband passed near my nephew Peter- then Peter was shot. Maybe it is something. I'm just so exhausted. Peter's hospital bills are over the roof at like 100,000+ dollars. Most of that is because of his surgery and the fact that he stayed overnight for a long time. So- they won't be gone for a while. I'm just trying to be a good figure for him to look up to. He's my little boy and I need to protect him but I can't as I can't afford those bloody bills."

Mary nodded. "He was shot?! Jesus- May. If you need some help just give me a call. I could get you some lunch or something- to get you by. I won't be able to pay those bills but I can help."

"It's ok Mary. I wouldn't dream of taking any money from you. I can do this." She gave her friend the most convincing smile she could and then kept sweeping the floor.

Tony Stark had been watching from the sidelines. The billionaire frowned at the confession from his new worker and then walked off. He walked over to his office and searched the local hospitals. He called all the local ones until he found the one 'Peter Parker' had been staying at. He asked if he could pay for the boy's medical bills which was approved by the hospital, so he did. He asked for it to be anonymous so that the Parker's would not find out. He was generous enough to pay for it but he didn't care for the media attention. He gave the hospital some details and the whole 100,000 dollars was officially paid. 

May gathered the post she got the next day. She saw one from the hospital and her heart dropped. She presumed that meant the costs had gone up again. She opened the letter and immediately started crying as she finished reading. Someone had paid all of Peter's bills and that meant all this money she had been earning could go towards other things than just bills. Her hands started shaking and when a worried Peter ran in she gave him a huge hug. She explained the situation and the two of them couldn't stop crying. Peter wondered who would've done that. Someone who must have cared about the family and had a lost of disposable income to pay all of it at once. He sat down on the sofa as May went to bed and looked in the mirror. Someone did something great for him today. He couldn't just leave the city after that. He started work on a different Spidey suit and made the web shooters more efficient. He worked all night on the jumper and the goggles that he could hardly see out of. He climbed outside the window of his bedroom in his suit and shot one of his webs onto a nearby building and swung across the city to fight some crime.

May kept the job at the compound as it paid generously. It paid even more than her previous job so she gave in her notice for that one instead. She loved the job and had even met the boss once. She was called into Tony's office when she met him and she automatically assumed it was bad and prepped herself to beg for the position. 

"Hello Mr Stark-" May greeted him. She had no idea he had payed Peter's medical bills and Tony still had no intention to tell her this. "I must say it's a honour to work for you. You seem very different than all those news articles present you as- you know. I thought I would hate you to be honest. I am very glad for this job opportunity and I would not be glad if I got fired. In fact, I would be quite annoyed. I have worked my ass off for you."

"May. Calm down. I am not firing you. I just want to do a little check-up to see how you were holding up. My sources suggest you seem a bit tired. Why don't you tell me about it? I just like to make sure my employees are looked after." Mr Stark looked at her. May felt very confused. The press showed Tony Stark as some type of ice cold billionaire who did not care about anyone but himself. She stayed silent as she tried to think about what to reply with. 

"Why don't you tell me about Peter?" Tony asked.

"My Pete.. My husband Ben- He was his brother's little boy. He went on a business trip with his wife, Peter's mother, and the plane crashed and killed both of them. Peter was placed into mine and my husband's custody after that. He was a curious little boy. He grew up wanting to follow in your footsteps actually. He's obsessed with being the better person and he wants to help everyone. He's so kind and has been through so much. He is super smart and is currently getting A's and more in all his classes. I hardly see him actually. Ever since my husband, Ben, got- uh- well he died in front of him. Pete was the one that called me from the hospital. It was harrowing and still haunts both of us. It's only been about three months since he died and Peter's acting up. He eats more and stays out after school really late and a few weeks back he got shot twice after interfering with a robbery. He was in a coma and I thought he was gone. The doctors were shocked to see how quick he has recovered- it's like he's got some sort of healing powers. I still can't believe someone paid for all my medical bills- It's a blessing."

Tony looked at the woman with a frown. He couldn't believe this family had gone through so much and that boy had to watch someone so important die like that. He took a deep breath. "Wow. That's a lot. He seems as if he is a special boy. If you ever need extra help then I am always here. I can give you some money for food or bills or just some emotional support."

"I can't take your money. This job is enough help for me. Thank you though Mr Stark." She smiled at him. 

"That is alright. You go back to Peter now." He smiled and offered his hand to shake. They shake hands and May turns around and walks out. He goes upstairs to the compound where none of the cleaners go. They only clean the downstairs where Tony occasionally allows the public into. Him and the other avengers sit down to watch a film together and his mind falls to the young boy and wonders if him and his Aunt had enough money for the day. He felt a sense of concern in his stomach that he had never really felt before. The film had ended with Tony hardly paying attention and the rest of the avengers made their way to their bedrooms. The news comes on and Tony sees something that catches his attention. The presenters are talking about the new superhero in town. The name was unknown but peope saw him as similar to a spider from the way he used webs and jumped around the city. The boy saved a young child from a fire in a suit that resembled pyjamas. The boy seemed to be limping which Tony thought was odd. His mind went back to his conversation he had earlier with May. The words 'Staying out until late', 'gunshot wound', 'enhanced senses' and 'he wants to help everyone' kept floating around his mind. He thought maybe this was the boy he had learnt about earlier.

Tony decided to go out for a drive as to clear his mind. It was 11pm and the man just got on his car and drove down through the town. He drove around the corner and the parked up for it and just sat in his car. He noticed a boy on the corner of his eye. The boy looked ill and was holding his side. Tony was about to get out the car to ask the boy what was wrong when he notices he has the 'spiderboy' mask on. He kept low and watched as the boy took the mask off. He looked just like May and that is when he knew for certain that the new superhero around town and Peter Parker was the same person. He needed to make this boy a better suit to protect him. He could be a good asset to the team, Tony thought, or perhaps he did have a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually like so bad oof


	3. Chapter 3

Tony knocked on the Parker's door the next day. May opened it. Her eyes grew big and she coughed. "Uh! Mr Stark!" 

May showed Tony in and told him to sit down. She looked at him and then around at the apartment. "Before you say anything- I know it's not very clean for a cleaner. I was just about to cook something, would you like some? Peter is just in his bedroom- would it be cool for him to meet you?" 

Tony chuckled. "I wouldn't want to intrude. I have some food back at the compound. I actually came here to talk to Peter. You said he was really smart so I was wondering if he wanted an internship over at the compound? He could help me do some work and learn about a lot of cool tech."

"Peter!" May shouted. "There's someone here to see you!" 

Peter groaned. He wore a nerdy top with some sort of slogan on it as he walked slowly out of his bedroom. "Who?"

"Iron man." Aunt May laughed. 

"W-What?!" Peter looked up from his phone and dropped it as he saw the billionaire just standing there looking at him. "Wow! Uh- Hi! I'm Peter and you- you are there and why? Uh-hello." 

Tony laughed at the young boy in front of him. "Hello Peter. I was just here to offer you a little internship over at the compound. I hear you're very smart."

"I am smart but maybe not to the extent you're looking for Mr Stark." Peter frowned. He looked over at May who also frowned back at him and shook her head. She told them that she would be back later as she needed to go to the store and told Tony to talk some sense into her nephew. 

Tony and Peter sat down on the sofa and Peter awkwardly made no eye contact. "I didn't apply for any internship. Isn't there some sort of work you want to see from me or something?" Peter asked.

"I think I already have spiderling." Tony winked. "It's a different sort of internship I was on about Peter."

"I-It's spiderMAN," Peter pouted. He made sure to put emphasis on the man part of the name. "But- But that's not me. Sorry to say Mr Stark but you've got the wrong kid. I - I mean the person who is seems pretty cool doesn't he?"

"Alright. Ok. Sure. But that does not explain how you got that bad burn mark on your arm, does it?" Tony gets up and walks into Peter's room with the young boy straight behind him. He looked around and noticed the attic. He got a pole from the boy's room and pressed on it. "Or why you have made this? Maybe some sort of merch? Pretty quick as the hero has just gone mainstream?"

"You think he's a hero?" Peter asked with his wide brown eyes and that made Tony feel something within him. 

Peter grabbed the suit out of Tony's hand and placed it on his dresser as he looked shameful. He looked over at Tony and gave him a look that meant he gave in trying to lie. Tony looked down at the teenager who just looked so small to be out saving people's lives. He watched the boy walk over to his bed as he sat down. Peter looked down at his feet and wondered if he was about to get told of by Iron Man. This would be an experience he would tell Ned if Ned ever found out about his crime fighting alter ego. 

"I do. That means that you are a hero. How did you get those webs working? Seems like some sort of complicated technology." Tony sat beside the boy on his bed. 

"I don't know- just did it. I guess." Peter sighed. 

Tony looked at the boy. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just you." Peter said quietly. 

"..Why do you do it?" Tony asks. "You got seriously hurt.. almost killed yet you still go out there."

"You do it. Why is it any different?"

"You're just a kid." Tony took a deep breath in. "Its hard to be- a hero. A lot of awful shit happens.

"I don't care. If people get hurt and I could've done something about it then that is on me. I couldn't live with more of that." Peter looks down at his hands as if he was guilty of something.

"More? What do you mean?" Tony awkwardly looked over at the boy as he was not the best at expressing any form of feelings. He looked at the boy's face fall into a big frown and his heart started to beat a little faster. He regretted asking Peter the question as it seemed it made the boy more uncomfortable within the conversation. They sat in silence as Tony awaited Peter's response. 

"A while back- uh- probably the day I started to realise I had these powers- I, um, I went to the store with my Uncle and he was killed- shot- in front of me by a man I was too scared to stop. I could've saved him. I could have done something that made him stop. If I just, I don't know, kicked the guy in the knee than my Uncle would still be alive today. It's all my fault and it hurts me to this day and I can't let other people go through that." Peter was teary eyed and was avoiding any eye contact with his idol who was sat next to him.

"That's not your fault Peter. You're, what, 15? It's not your responsibility to stop every killer. I am not here to stop you from doing that though. I just thought maybe you could have some help with the design of your suit because right now you are swinging around in a onesie. Listen kid, you could be a good member of the team. You could stay over in the avengers compound for a few weekends and meet the avengers and get an upgrade. You're going to get hurt if that is your only protection. So.. I told Aunt May that it's a internship so it would be easier to keep up a lie. Unless- you want to tell her?" Tony stood up and walked over to where Peter's suit was. He picked it up and made a face at it. "And do you even wash this thing? God- it stinks!" 

"Mr- Mr Stark!" Peter got up and grabbed the suit out of his hands. He put it near his chest. "Yes. Yes I wash this. I do. Would you really make it me a suit? That would be so cool!."

Tony chuckled at the young boy's excitement. "Sure Peter." He awkwardly patted Peter on his back and gave him his number and his bodyguard's number; Happy. Happy would pick Peter up after school on a Tuesday for some after school work in the lab. Tony informed Peter that May had already agreed as long as Peter wasn't working with any dangerous weapons or he would still do his homework and get to bed on time. 

Peter told Ned about his internship the next day. Ned, at first, did not believe him and Peter smugly showed him the photo he took with Mr Stark as he was also in disbelief. Ned looked at Peter in shock and asked why he did not know about him applying for the internship and he tried to come up with an excuse which Ned totally believed. Peter asked him to keep quiet at first as he did not want anyone to know straight away. Ned did not say a thing but unfortunately Flash overheard their conversation and told everyone that Peter thought he was best friends with Iron Man. Ned apologised profusely for talking too loud but Peter reassured him that it was ok. 

"Penis Parker!" Flash walked up to the boy by his locker. "How are you? How's Tony Stark? I hear you two are getting quite close." 

"I don't know how Mr Stark is. He isn't here." Peter stated and turned around to face away and was shocked when he felt Flash's fist hit the locker near him. The boy flinched and closed his eyes and expected his head to be the next target.

"Don't speak to me like that Parker. Next time I won't miss. I've been kind to you ever since you joined here." Flash walked off and pushed through the small crowd that had come over due to the small argument. 

Peter took a deep breath and grabbed his bag and walked home as it was the end of the day. It was Monday so he wasn't going to Mr Stark's lab yet so Peter thought he would do some patrolling. He grabbed his suit and told May he was going to Ned's for a while. He did not wait for the response and ran out the door with his suit underneath his clothes. He hid in a corner where nobody would see him and took off the first layer of clothes so he was in his suit. He put the mask on and no longer felt as hopeless as he did earlier during his conversation with Flash. He did not feel like he was Peter Parker anymore and felt unstoppable. 

Peter had been on his patrol for a while. He began to feel tired so he was going to go home when he felt the hairs on his arm go up. He remembered back to when this first happened and started to panic slightly. He looked around and saw a group of men circling someone small who seemed close to his own age. Peter used his webs to get down there and just stood there with an open mouth when he realised it was Ned in the middle. Ned was surrounded by young men who seemed angry and were shouting at Ned for getting in their way. Ned looked terrified and Peter's stomach twisted in fear. One of the men raised his fist at Peter's best friend so the boy rushed forward and pushed him back. He gestured at his friend to run and smiled to himself when he saw the back of the boy. Peter gasped as he felt a punch into his stomach. Punches kept flying into his body and Peter groans as he tried to move out the way. The fists made the way to his face and the only thing Peter thought of was trying to hide this from Aunt May. He eventually got some momentum and was able to fight back. He fought them all off and was breathing heavily and holding his side as the young men ran off. 

Peter got home and came in through his window. May would be asleep by now so Peter could sneak in without having to have any conversation. Peter went into the bathroom and took off his mask. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. Peter cursed underneath his breath. He had loads of bruises after his time as Spiderman that healed pretty quickly but this one seemed much worse. He got a tissue and wiped a bit of the blood of and flinched at the cold touching his skin. He got out of the rest of the suit and bit his lip at how much damage the men had done to him. He cleaned himself up and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant write fight scenes but I tried


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was awoken by May the next morning. His eyes blinked open to see May leaning over him with a worried face. Peter sat up and recoiled back in shock when a bag of ice was placed into his hands.

"What the hell happened to you?" May asked as she pushed his hand up so he would hold the ice against the black eye. 

"Just walking home from Ned's yester-," Peter jumped as May pushed the ice with a bit more force against his eye as she listened. "Ow. Um- I was on my way home and then I fell down some steps and hit my face like hard. I had a bloody nose and this bruise but that is all I swear." Peter kept talking to her as he tried to come up with an excuse. 

"Peter- I totally believe you." She sighed. "I don't know what ACTUALLY happened but if that Flash if giving you trouble again-"

"May! I swear- I was telling you the truth. He isn't giving me any trouble, well, uh. He does make jokes sometimes but he did not punch me. I would tell you that if he did. I promise." Peter offered her a small smile.

"Ok.. I still don't believe you Pete but just be careful." She sighed and got up from the side of his bed. May walked out the room and started making the boy some breakfast that Peter would have to pretend to like. 

Peter wore some stylish pair of sunglasses to school as to hide the bruise that was still obvious on his face. Ned had laughed at him as he had walked in and Peter shrugged it off. Everyone made glances at him and he felt so embarrassed yet didn't want anyone to see the black eye. Ned and Peter were sat on a bench as they waited for Peter's ride to the compound. Ned had decided to stay with his best friend until the car came so he wasn't lonely. Peter had manged to go the whole day without anyone taking his glasses off.

"Guess what!" Ned exclaimed. 

"What Ned?" Peter asked and flinched as he hit his bruised arm against the table accidently. 

"I got saved by Spiderman last night. I was out getting some food for our movie night on Wednesday as I was so excited as it's been a while since we've watched Star Wars together. These men came up to me and asked me for money so I said no as I had just spent it and my mum wanted the change. I tried to get pass them but they circled me and I couldn't get out. One of them went to punch me and I just saw that suit grab his arm and he like didn't say anything but just gestured for me to run. I looked back after a bit and he had fought them all off but he looked really hurt. I was about to go and help him but he like swung off. It was so cool." 

Peter frowned at the memory and played it off as being concerned for his friend. He pretended that he was shocked about Ned meeting the Spiderman. "That is SO cool Ned! I can't believe that. I'm glad someone was there or you could have got hurt."

Flash walked over. "Yeah- that is SO cool Ned. I'm sure it happened!" He laughed at the two. "What's with the glasses Parker? As much as you want to be a spy, you're not. As much as you want to Tony Stark's little assistant, you're not." 

Peter sighed. "Jesus- what is your problem Flash? What have I actually done to you?" He stood up and faced Flash and his heartrate sped up. He felt sick and his breathing got heavy as everyone stared at the two. Ned looked up at Peter with his mouth slightly open at the shock at his best friend's new confidence.

Flash walked closer to Peter and glared at him. He pushed the boy and Peter fell back onto the bench. A bunch of people gasped at the situation. Peter got up and groaned as his bruised body was in so much pain. His glasses had been knocked of his face as Flash pushed him. Peter struggled to get down to the floor to pick them up as Ned looked concerned. Flash stepped back with a sheepish look and bit his lip. 

"Jesus- uh. Parker. What the fuck happened to you?" Flash joked a little. "Did someone beat you up? Don't think this will make me go easier than you."

Peter looked around at everyone and his panic increased. Hundreds of students stared at the small boy and started to walk close. Peter noticed a large adult walk over and started to feel faint as his breathing got so fast. His hands felt sweaty and his vision went blurry. People started to move out of the way as this man kept walking. Peter felt a hand on his arm and blinked rapidly to see the man named Happy. Tony showed a photo to him the other day so he knew which car to get into after school. The large man got Peter back into the car.

"You ok Peter? You seem as if you're having a panic attack." Happy told him as he got in the driver seat. "That's a pretty impressive black eye you got there." 

"M'fine Sir. Just- nervous. I guess." Peter mumbled. He held onto his bag as he put his seatbelt on and watched the man drive down the highway.

"Call me Happy. I'm not a sir. We'll be there soon." Happy gave the boy a tiny smile that was there for a second. 

They got there soon after and Peter was about to open his door when he realised the child lock had been put on. He groaned as he tried once more but he could not get out of the car. Peter's face was red in embarrassment as Happy opened the door for him. He thanked him and walked behind him as he showed him the way. Peter's mouth dropped as he noticed a bunch of cool technology set up casually on the wall and almost walked into a wall as Happy turned a corner. Peter blushed again and then they eventually reached the lab where Tony was awaiting him. 

Tony thanked Happy for bringing the boy over and Happy nodded and left the lab. Peter looked at his mentor and smiled a little. He awkwardly walked over and played with the sleeves and watched Tony Stark work. He said nothing and just looked around in awe. He watched Tony out of the corner of his eye and stared at the technology around the building. He was glad that May had quit at the compound as she found a job at a hospital near their house which gave them a better income and suited her qualifications a lot more than being a maid. Peter was happy for her and was sort of glad in a selfish way that it became his thing to go to the compound as if he was ever hurt then she wouldn't need to know as she wasn't working there anymore. 

"You gonna come and help?" Tony chuckled as the boy stumbled over his own feet and ran over.

"Sorry- Mr Stark. It's just- wow! This place is SO cool. Like- it's so cool and stuff. What can I help with?" Peter smiled. 

Tony finally saw the kid and he looked a little concerned. "Uh- what happened here?" He pointed at Peter's eye.

"Just- fell." 

"Sure. What actually happened? You know I could just like get Friday to scan you." 

"Who the hell is Friday?" Peter asked. 

"She's Artificial intelligence. She's also my assistant who can do quite a lot for me which includes scanning me or anyone else for injuries." Tony stared at the boy and tried to get him to tell him how he got the black eye just so he could get it sorted out. 

"No- Mr Stark. It would be fine. Nothing to see." 

"If there is nothing to see than surely I can get her to scan." 

"No! Because- that's just a waste of time.." Peter tried to get him to change the subject. 

"It's really not Peter. It takes seconds." Tony told him and proceeded to ignore the boy's protests and asked Friday to give Peter a scan. 

"Sir- it appears as if Mr Parker is suffering from bruising of his lower body and broken ribs from being punched." Friday spoke and then the room filled with silence. Tony and Peter stared at each other while Peter played anxiously with his sleeves. Tony looked at Peter and then frowned. He placed his screwdriver down on his desk and then walked away telling Peter to follow him. Peter had no clue what was going on but followed the older man and looked around at the giant compound in disbelief. 

Tony turned the corner and walked in the medical bay. "Come on Peter- sit. I can't believe you didn't tell me that you broke a rib!" 

"To be fair Mr Stark- I didn't know." Peter frowned. "I don't need to be here. I just-uh- I want to work and stuff."

"You can't do that when your ribs stop you from breathing properly." 

"That won't happen. I heal like- really- quickly after the whole radioactive spider thing. Something to do with spiders." Peter placed a large amount of emphasis on the word really as he looked at Mr Stark and then at the bed. "I don't want to like waste your time Mr Stark- I'll get my ribs checked out like another day or something."

"No you won't. You will get them checked out now. Get on the bed Peter." 

Peter stared at Tony as he walked past him and onto the bed. He mumbled some words out of annoyance and slowly laid down and flinched as a searing pain came through his body. He placed a hand on his side and bit his lip hard so that he could avoid some tears coming. He took of his shirt after Tony asked him to so that the man could take a look at his injuries. He looked away as the superhero took a step close to him. Tony's mouth dropped at the sight of Peter's bruised body. Bruises lined all of his body and there was dried blood that Peter could not reach so didn't clean up. 

"Jesus Christ Pete." Tony sighed. He got out his phone and sent a text in the direction of Bruce Banner so he could come and help him. 

Peter's face flushed at the nickname and the embarrassing fact of how much he got hurt in the fight. "M-Mr Stark- I'm sorry. I tried to fight them all and stop them from hurting people but they just kept going and going and I couldn't.. I just kind of let them hit me and it hurt a lot and I'm sorry I didn't tell you because I just didn't want you to see me as weak and take my suit or something so- yeah."

"Part of us doing this work is so I can help you be the best superhero. Even better than the avengers." Tony pulled a chair up beside the bed. He looked at the young boy and sighed. He knew that he should not have allowed the fifteen year old out before they upgraded the suit. 

Peter watched the sigh fall from the older man's mouth. His whole bod tensed and he expected Tony to yell at him for being irresponsible. Peter closed his eyes and tried to move but flinched out in pain and let out a little noise at the discomfort. His cheeks flushed red as he laid down on a bed next to Tony Stark who was staring at his bruised body. He felt weak and useless as he thought back to the evening. Before he realised he was crying, he felt a tear fall down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Mr Stark- I'm so weak- I can't be this superhero you want to be. I should-I should just go." Peter went to sit up and his whole body burnt and Peter was crying more out of pain along with his nerves. 

Tony's eyes widen. He had never been good with kids or teenagers and he wasn't sure what to say as the kid began to cry in front of him. He watched the boy break down and he saw himself in the boy. Tony had only ever cried in front of someone a few times and it had only been Rhodey or Pepper and nobody else. Tony placed a comforting hand on the boy. "Hey- Pete. Calm down. Hey, look at me. You're not weak Peter. If you were weak then you would not have gone out in that little onesie in the first place." 

Peter let out a little laugh at Tony constantly calling his suit a onesie. He shook his head and more tears covered his cheeks. "Should stop- I'm not strong." 

"But you are Pete. Strength is not only physical- remember that." Tony looked at the lab door as Bruce had informed him he was on the way. "But -if you do want to stop being Spiderman then I don't mind."

"If I stopped- would-would you not let me come here anymore- because like I am only here for the suit and stuff so- would I not-," Peter rambled on and his teenager hormones and his enhanced senses seemed to make him feel more upset. "But- I don't want to stop I just dont want to feel so weak like- like Peter is. Spiderman makes me feel sort of- good? But the way those men hurt me I felt like Peter Parker again and less than a human. I was so far from a superhero and then I got to school and I only have one friend and I just felt so- lonely." 

"Kid- calm down." Tony smiled slightly at him as he kept talking then frowned at his confessions. "Look- hey. You may have got hurt but you still got rid of them, right? You help loads of people down there and expect nothing in return. You would be allowed to come back here for an actual internship if you stopped 'spidering'. You're a real smart kid. Peter isn't weak and neither is Spiderman. The best hero has bad days just like everyone else. You're not weak to be unsure of yourself- that's just being human."

Peter sniffed and smiled slightly to himself. Last week he was being yelled at by Flash for existing at their decathlon meeting and this week he was being comforted by Iron Man who was telling him we was smart. "Thank you Mr Stark- that, um, means a lot." 

Tony was just about to reply when Friday informed him that Bruce had requested to enter the med bay. Tony told Friday to open the door and looked concerned as Peter started to breathe heavily. 

"Kid? You ok? Just breathe ok-," Tony started to become frantic as he wondered as if the boy was having a panic attack. 

"No Mr Stark- you can't just invite THE Bruce Banner here without telling me- He's- like the coolest physicist in the whole WORLD!" Peter eyes widened comically as Bruce walked over to them as he was oblivious to the conversation the two just had. 

"Hello! Hello Sir- Mr Banner- sir." Peter rambled. He looked up at the two men and blushed as Bruce looked over at Tony with confusion on his face. "I- I'm Peter Parker- sir. I followed all your books and stuff when I was little and you are such a hero and you are so smart. You and Mr Stark are like my icons!" Peter's heartrate had sped up very fast and he was trying to sit up to say a proper hello. 

Bruce looked stunned. Children hardly ever saw him as an idol and when they did it was because they knew about the hulk. "Well- uh- thank you Peter. That is very kind. Now- lets look at your injuries, ok?" He looked at Tony and glared at him as Tony was holding back his giggles. Tony put his hands up in defence and looked at the young boy. "What happened?" Tony started to listen to the boy after Bruce's question as he was not sure of the full story himself. 

Peter sighed. "Do I really have to say? It's embarrassing!" Peter whined when the two avengers looked at the boy with a look. "Fine. So, um, I was just about to go home after my patrol when I looked down and saw my Best friend. His name is Ned and a lot of people make fun of him." Peter did not want to tell the two that people made fun of the duo rather than just Ned so he kept that part to himself. "He had just been in a shop and these men go to rob him and so, of course, I stepped in. I hit them like - pow!" Peter animated the punch and groaned as his arm hurt. "I kept doing it like to get them away and two out of five of them ran away and I was like- I got this! But- this bigger man was all like taller and stronger than me and he grabbed me and pushed me to the floor. So him and his criminal friends got on top of me and they were all punching me really hard and it hurt. Really hurt. I felt the blood and I was like- this is how I die. The day before my first day with Mr Stark and I'm literally about to die. I took a deep breath then I was like I need to do something so I stood up and took them all on and they finally ran away. It killed. I then got away and went home and it really hurt to breathe and I was bleeding then I wore sunglasses to school to hide the bruise on my face."

Tony sighed. "You have to tell me straight away when things like these happen. If I didn't see that bruise on your face then we would not have had a clue."

"Fine." Peter mumbled and then looked up at Bruce who looked concerned. 

"Friday informed me of your broken ribs. These can be really dangerous Peter and if you had not told us then something worse could have happened. Broken ribs usually mean the ribs are cracked but there is a chance that they are broken into separate pieces which could puncture a lung which would then cause it to collapse. It's a very severe injury Peter." Bruce looked at the bruises that lined the teenager's small torso.

Bruce and Tony asked Helen Cho to help with Peter's recovery which she agreed to. They took Peter to a x-ray immediately which showed there was only a small crack of the ribs which would be unlikely to cause a lot of damage. Cho told the boy to take it careful for the next six weeks. He must restrict activities for a while. Peter informed the group of his enhanced healing abilities so therefore it would be less than six weeks he should be careful for. Tony glared at him and told him he should always be careful which Peter just shrugged at. Tony took Peter back to the med bay after the X-Ray and sat him down. 

"We didn't even get to work on that suit today." Tony chuckled. He threw Peter's shirt at his head and laughed a little at the boy struggling to put it on. "Hey- kid. Wait." He walked over and raised the boy's arms as they put the shirt on over his body. 

"I wished we could Mr Stark- twas looking forward to it." Peter frowned and was red once again as Tony helped him with the shirt. 

"Twas you?" Tony smiled whilst mocking the boy. 

"I twas." Peter laughed and felt a weird sense of pride when he noticed Tony laughed. "We still have like 3 hours until Happy has to take me home- I'll be fine to do some work."

Tony agreed only after asking Cho if Peter would be ok just to walk around and help with a few tools. Peter and Tony walked to the lab with Tony feeling an old feeling of protection as he made sure to watch the boy's movements. Tony caught the boy as Peter fell and looked wide eyed and asked if he was ok. Peter just chuckled and told Tony that he tripped on the floor. Tony nodded and acted cool and didn't act as if he was worried over the boy he hardly knew. They got to the lab and Tony smiled a little as Peter's face lit up as he finally saw the new spider suit on the table. 

Peter ran over and winced to himself but tried not to show that on his face. He looked at the suit and gasped. "Mr Stark! This is SO cool! This is coolest thing I've ever seen EVER! Are you sure this is for me? It's insane! Look at the eyes!" 

"Yes, Peter. Who else would I make that for?" 

"True." Peter replied. "What upgrades does it need?"

"Apparently some more armour or something to protect you." Tony walked over to where Peter was standing and took the suit out of the case it was in. "But for now- why don't you try it on?"

Peter grabbed the suit. "Do I put it on over clothes or- like- should you turn away?" 

Tony laughed. He turned away and comically placed his hands over his eyes. "Go ahead."

Peter awkwardly got out of his clothes so he was just in his underwear and wondered if he was dreaming. It was so strange to be standing in his boxers in Tony Stark's lab when he was just about to put on this suit that the celebrity had made for him. Peter got into the suit and then placed the mask onto his head. He looked around at the lab and then at his hands where Tony had attached some of his web shooters to the suit. He smiled wide. "Mr Stark- I love it!" 

"That's great Peter." Tony turned around and looked at the boy in front of him. "It's a lot like your suit that you made but just advanced." 

Peter and Tony worked on the suit for the next few hours and Peter felt upset once it was time to leave. He grabbed his bag and thanked Mr Stark for letting him stay and told him not to mention the ribs to Aunt May as she would be concerned to where it was from. Peter waved goodbye and then fell asleep on the way home. Tony watched the car go and was swamped with questions about who that was from Bruce. Tony wondered if he had already become too attached to the boy and wondered if he would be ok out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled stuff about broken ribs but its still probably medically incorrect


	5. Chapter 5

Peter's ribs healed pretty quickly in a two week period. He had another X-RAY on the Tuesday and Helen confirmed that his ribs were back to normal. Peter had been texting Tony and Happy about his crime fighting adventures but they did not seem to text back much. Peter had still been getting trouble from Flash and his bullying had escalated since word got around about why Peter was getting into that limo every Tuesday. Flash, and pretty much everyone but Ned, had not believed that Peter got the internship. Peter was getting a lot of backlash from it. He had gone to about six sessions with Mr Stark and they had added some stuff to the suit. 

"How do you afford to come up with that lie- it must be expensive to hire a limo every Tuesday?" Flash cornered Peter in the hallway near his locker. "There is no way that Tony Stark hired some scrawny kid to work in his lab." 

Peter learned to keep his head down. If he said anything then people would laugh at his bravery and the name calling would just increase. On the other hand, Spiderman's popularity was growing every minute. His popularity in news stations was rising and people began to talk about who it could be. Peter never looked at the reports or anything like that because he did it to feel more worthy rather than to become a celebrity. Ned was in awe of the guy. He thought any superhero was awesome but the way the mystery man used his webs to fly across the city was something amazing. He would always go back to that moment when Spiderman saved Ned and would tell Peter about it. He would nod and come up with theories about who this person might be but Ned would never get it right. 

"It's not a lie! Peter gets to hang out with THE Tony Stark! You're just jealous Flash!" Ned stood up for his best friend. 

"Ned!" Peter hissed. Talking back never made it better. It always made it worse. 

"Jealous of some fake scheme you guys made up to try and become more popular?" Flash bit back and approached Peter. Peter got up and walked away from the fight which caused a lot of Flash's friends to 'chase' them away.

The two boys ran around the corner and eventually got to the cafeteria. They both sat down and were breathing heavily. Peter looked at Ned and frowned about how the boy seemed to be guilty. 

"Ned- about our plans tonight. I'll be a little late as I need to do some work. You can come around at like 6.30?" Peter thought about what time he was patroling. He felt like he needed to get out and do something to push away how he was feeling after Flash.

"If this is about what I said earlier- I was just trying to have your back!" Ned looked sad and it made Peter feel bad.

"No! I just need to revise for our Spanish test. You can still come over Ned."

Peter got home without much more trouble from anyone. He put his bag in his bedroom and got changed into the advanced spidersuit that Mr Stark and him had been working on. Mr Stark told him the day before on their Tuesday that he had unlocked a cool feature but he wouldn't tell him what it was. 

"Hey Mr Parker- where would you like to go today?" Peter heard a voice from inside his mask as he placed it on.

"H-Hello? Who was that?" He whispered to himself so Aunt May wouldn't think he was crazy.

"I am your own personal artifical intelligence Peter. I can assist you and show you the best way to go. I can search for any crime and can call Mr Stark. I can also scan you just like Frdiay did to see if you are ok. I can do a lot of things that will be useful for you, Mr Parker."

"Well- uh thanks? What's your name?"

"I do not have a name Peter. Would you like for me to have one?"

"That would- make sense. I think I'll call you Michelle. Uh- no. I'll call you.. Karen? Yeah- Karen." 

"You can call me Karen if you would like." 

Peter decided he liked Karen. She seemed very useful and Peter made a mental note to thank Mr Stark for adding the feature. Peter asked Karen if he could send Aunt May a text to tell Ned he was going to the library to study. He also told her to add that Ned was coming over and if he wasn't back then just let him in and tell him he'd be back soon. Karen sent the message. Peter opened the window and webbed to the closest building. Karen told him that there was a robbery happening and that he could check it out. She reminded him to be careful as they had a gun. 

Peter got to the shop. He webbed the gun from the guy's hand and the guy looked at him with a shocked face. Peter webbed them all to the shop walls and told the cashier to call the police while giving him some finger guns. The men looked so angry and started making hand signs at Peter suggesting they wanted revenge. Peter chuckled and waved goodbye.

"You did a good job there Peter. Would you like me to text an account of it to Mr Stark?" Karen spoke in his ears. Peter smiled at the voice. 

"No thank you Karen. I'll tell him when I go over next Tuesday." 

"Ok Peter. There is currently a cat stuck in a tree a few blocks away. A woman seems very distressed."

Peter did not do anything eventful that night. He helped three cats get down from high trees and even helped an old lady cross the road. 

"Karen what is the time?" He asked her as he started to web himself home as Karen told him there wasn't much activity anymore. 

"It is currently 6.15PM." She told him.

"Great. Thanks Karen." 

"You're welcome Peter."

Peter thought he would have fifteen minutes to sort himself out before Ned arrived to hang out with him. Peter reached his house and climbed into the window he left open. He climbed onto the ceiling and looked over at his door which had been opened. Peter furrowed his eyebrows as he knew he did not leave it like that. He climbed across the ceiling and webbed the door shut so that Aunt May did not see him. He jumped down and took a deep breath. He heard a smash behind him and his heart dropped. "Crap." He muttered to himself.

"You- you are the Spiderman! From YouTube!" Ned whispered over the smashed Lego death star. 

"No-! I'm not!" Peter whined as he pressed his suit. It fell of his body and Peter was stood there in his underwear. 

"You were on the ceiling!" Ned protested.

"No I wasn't!" Peter told him. 

Ned and Peter talked for a while. Peter convinced Ned not to tell anyone as he told him it would just get everyone in trouble if people knew that Peter was Spiderman. Ned asked him a multitude of questions which Peter tried to avoid but ended up answering with a tone of annoyance. They talked about how he met Tony Stark and how they worked on the suit together. He decided not to tell Ned about the cracking of the ribs.

"Wait- that means-" Ned looked confused. Peter was sat on the floor as Ned sat on the edge of his bottom bunkbed. "You were the one that saved me from those men- when they attacked me. Jesus- they really hurt you. I saw the way they were beating you up? I know you have like some sort of super strength from that spider- which I'm still trying to wrap my head around. But- they still must have hurt you."

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. Let's just day our thanks and move on." Peter tried to make a joke.

"Peter- how much did they hurt you?" 

"Not a lot Ned. I just got a bloody nose and a few bruise but they heal really quickly because of the powers and stuff."

"Wow. Ok. Cool." Ned smiled a little. "Thanks for saving me Spiderman."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're welcome Ned." He made it seem as if he was fine about Ned knowing. He was actually really scared. His heart was beating really fast and he told Ned to call his mother to pick him up as he was getting tired. He told him that he would tell him more at school about being Spiderman. Ned left twenty minutes later and left Peter alone in the apartment. May had gone around her new friend's house. She had met them at her new job at the school. He seemed nice at the small second Peter had met him once after a patrol. Peter wondered if May was looking into finding someone else after Ben. It must be hard for her, he thought. Ben was the love of her life and he died just like Peter's parents. He thought about how she was now left with a boy who wasn't even blood related to. They both, of course, knew they were family but Peter wondered if she ever felt resentment for him or as if he was a burden. Peter began to freak out and instead of coming up with a normal way of dealing with the overwhelming panic, he decided to go back out on patrol. He grabbed the Spiderman mask from the floor and placed it on but just collapsed on the floor in tears as soon as tried to get up. He felt like he couldn't breathe or that he was having some sort of heart problems. He was dizzy as he tried to get up but his panic overcame him. He felt useless. He could not even manage to get the rest of the suit on his body as he was froze in panic.

Tony was sat in his lab. He was up late just adding some new technology to his suit. He was adding some Nano-tech to make his suit even more advanced and efficient for the future. Pepper was out on a business trip so was not there to tell him to go to bed. His eyes felt heavy as he stared at the blue light of the hologram. He sighed and decided to put it to rest for the night as he wasn't getting any futher. He would go back to it on Tuesday as see what Peter thought. The boy was really smart for his age and although did not know much about the tech as Tony did it would be good to have another opinion. Tony smiled at his thoughts of Peter. Pepper, before leaving her buisness trip, had told Tony it was obvious that he saw Peter as his son. Tony had refused that their relationship was that close. He saw the boy as more as a good worker for his team. Pepper had disagreed but just gave Tony a kiss and left for the airport. Tony booted up one more computer program before going to bed. Every night he liked to check on Peter to make sure he was ok. The computer booted up and Tony opened his mouth is a gasp as he saw the screen. It looked as if Peter was in the spiderman suit which made Tony concered as it was so late. Tony pushed that aside when he noticed Peter's heartrate was currently beating really fast and he seemed to be in distress. He tracked the suit and his confusion went up even more as it showed Peter at his house. 

"Friday- can you call Peter for me?" He asked.

"Calling Mr Parker-," Tony stood still in the silence. "I am sorry sir- he did not pick up." 

"Shit." Tony mumbled. "Try again." 

"Trying once more." Friday told him. Tony was about to get his suit ready when Peter finally answered. 

"M-Mr St-Stark?" Peter's whimpering voice filled the room. 

"Pete!" Tony sighed as a feeling of relief came through his body that Peter answered his call. "I was just checking on your suit and I noticed your heart rate go up. Are you ok?"

"Can't b-breathe-" Peter coughed. He sniffed and let out a few more tears on the phone. "I c-cant," 

"You need to tell Aunt May about this. I know it's embarrasing. You're having a panic attack. You need to take some deep breaths kid. You need to get out that suit, I don't want you to try and go out on a patrol like this Pete. Breathe in and out- bud." 

"S-She not here. Need you- I Need you Mr-Mr Stark. Please. M'sorry. It's- busy. Late." Peter was still sat on the floor of his bedroom in his room. He didn't want to burden himself again like he believed he did every Tuesday as he showed up in the lab. "No- No. Ignore. I'm fine Mr Stark." Peter grabbed his phone and pressed the hang up button. He tried to get up from the floor but his tears overcame in again. He threw the mask off his head and threw it into his bag where the rest of the suit was. He sobbed and bit his lip hard as he noticed the small stain of tears forming on his pale carpet. 

"Pete!" Tony called out and groaned as Friday informed him the call had ended. He deployed one of his suits and flew over to the boy's house. He got there in record time and opened the door with his key he had gotten by Aunt May so that he could offer Peter help if she wasn't there. He got out of the suit and left it there in the middle of the Parker's living room. He followed the sound of the boy crying and his heart broke at the sound. He opened Peter's door and looked at the boy with a frown. 

Peter looked up with wide eyes that were red with tears. He looked terrified but calmed down once he recognised the face of Mr Stark. Another flash of guilt and pain went across the teenagers face. He backed away from the older man and tried to hide his face. Tony walked slowly and bent down. He placed one singular hand on the boy's back.

"No-Mr- Mr Stark. Not again." Peter cried into the floor. 

"What are you on about bud?" Tony whispered. 

"I don't want to l-look w-weak again- in-in front of y-you." Peter cried and wouldn't look at Tony. 

"Peter.." Tony whispered. "Look at me. Kid- please."

Peter reluctently looked up at Tony. He didn't dare to hug the man which is all he wanted as a comfort. He didn't want to break the trust that had been formed. He sniffed. "Sorry- M-Mr Stark. This must be we-weird. I'm j-just some intern. I should-should never had said an-anything." 

Tony placed a hand on the teen's cheek and his heart burst as Peter leant into the touch. "Pete- you're not some intern. You're like my s- you're part of the team. It's not weird. What got you so worked up?" 

"M'nothing." Peter mumbled. 

"Obviously." Tony said sarcastically. "Look- come here. I'll put a film on and then you'll chat to me afterwards?" 

"Ok Mr Stark." Peter nodded. He wiped a tear from his own face and gave Tony a weak smile which was returned.

Tony got up and looked down at the boy who was just crying his eyes out. He picked Peter up and laughed a little as the boy's eyes grew wide. Tony carried the boy through the apartment and then placed him on the couch. He walked over to the DVD player and put on the newest Star Wars. Tony sat beside the boy and tensed up a tiny bit as Peter moved his head onto Tony's lap as he felt sleepy. 

The film seemed to be over very quickly. Both of them really enjoyed it and Peter suggested they should try and build a lightsaber in the lab. Tony chuckled at the comment and told Peter that they could check it out which Peter grinned at. Peter started to get cold half way through and Tony grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over both of them. They talked about the science of the films and Tony laughed as Peter told him it was just a film and told him that anything could be possible as he has spider powers from a radioactive bite and Tony was a superhero who has fought aliens. It ended and Peter had turned his head to look at Tony, hoping he had forgotten about the panic attack from earlier. He sees Tony yawn and instantly felt guilty.

"M-Mr Stark? Are you tired? You can go home now." Peter smiled a little. 

Tony shook his head. "We're not talking about me. Don't tell me you thought I forgot about our deal." 

Peter sat up and leant his back against the armchair of the sofa. "Hm- It's embarrasing. I-I don't want to think about it."

"It's only going to get better if you tell people about it." Tony frowned. "Pete- please tell me. I care about you a lot. Infact- I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to stay over at the compound this weekend and meet all the avengers. I've been talking about to them all and they really want to meet you."

"Do they know I am Spiderman?" Peter asked. "I- I guess I wouldn't mind- I'm just wondering."

"Yeah they do. Are you sure that's ok?"

"Yeah it's cool. I can't believe people like that actually want to meet me. Well, uh, I guess they don't want to meet 'me' but they actually want to meet Spiderman. But, yeah, I'd really love to go. That would be like a dream come true. We'll have to ask Aunt May but I'm sure she'd let me." Peter ignored the hurt look that comment gave Mr Stark.

"Woah- that's not what I said. They are excited to meet Peter. I have told them about you- not your alter ego. I have told them about your powers only because they grew curious but they know about your big heart and your intelligence and all that-," Tony told him. He might have said it quite awkwardly but every word he said was true. "Is this what you were upset about?"

Peter shook his head. "N-No. It's- stupid. I promise Mr Stark. It's not a big deal."

"Peter. Seriously, bud, tell me." Tony frowned. 

Peter started to cry again. He shook his head again. "I-I don't- I-,"

Tony sat there and let the boy cry. "Let it out bud- You can tell me anything."

"Everything- it-it's so much. M-My senses are so hard to deal with and it's all so confusing. I-I get so upset sometimes- and I don't know why. Ned found out about my identity and-and I'm scared that he will get hurt. But- What I got upset about was- May. She-She's not actually blood r-related to me. Uncle Ben was my Dad's brother s-so she's only my Aunt through marriage. She must feel so- so forced to look after me. She has to use all her money to look after- me- this weakling. I c-can't even help her out. I feel- feel so useless and like a burden. She-She didn't ask for me. Everyone that gets close to me- they- they get hurt. My dad- Mum- Uncle Ben- they all died. Aunt May will probaby be next and then you. I can't do it anymore Mr Stark." The boy was crying again and his hands were shaking. He couldn't look into Tony's eyes and felt so nervous that he would just laugh in his face.

"Oh- kid." Tony took a deep breath and pulled Peter into a hug. He felt the boy's body shake. The boy was so small and vulnerable in his arms and they stayed there for a while as Peter cried into Tony's neck. Tony rubbed the boy's back and hummed into his ear to try and calm him down. "You're ok. I got you buddy."

They stayed in the embrace for ages until Tony let go. "You need to know that none of that is true. May loves you so much. She'd work two jobs just so you have the proper resources. She'd do anything for you. She's the reason that I found you. I do care about you a lot Pete and I know Pepper does too although she's never actually never met you. I always feel so protective of you whenever I know you are out of patrol. I hate to see you hurt. Kid, you're not a burden. You are anything but that. Ned found out? That's sort of a good thing, bud. You have someone to talk to about your adventures that is your age. I'd still love to hear them though. You're a hero."

"I-I don't feel like it sometimes." Peter smiled through his tears and looked over at Tony's blazer jacket that now has a damp patch on. "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way out here and I'm sorry about your blazer."

"Don't be sorry Pete." Tony really wanted to tell the boy that he loved him but the words got stuck in his throat. "Don't worry about my jacket- it can be washed. Also- most of the avengers don't feel like they are heroes sometimes. A lot of people are vulnerable like that. It's normal and it's ok to get worked up over. Right?"

"Right." Peter nodded. "Thank you for being here for me- Mr Stark."

May walked into her home the next morning to see the Iron Man suit still stood there. She looked over at the couch and saw Peter and Tony cuddled up on the sofa. Aunt May smiled at the sight and took a photo of them and knew she would put that in a frame one day.

Peter asked Aunt May about going to the compound for the weekend as Tony left later on in the day. She agreed and Peter hugged her and told her he loved her. He ran into his bedroom and packed some clothes and his suit. He was really excited and told Ned about it who looked as if he was about to faint. The week went quickly and Peter still text Tony his updates which Tony seemed to like. He also told Ned and he was totally engrossed in what was happening to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen is a legend


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was at his house on Friday with all of his bags surrounding him. He suddenly got really nervous as Happy texted that he was outside. He smiled up at May and she noticed his nerves and told him just to be himself. Peter gave her a big hug and then grabbed his bags and went downstairs. He waved at Happy and told him we could carry his bags himself when he came over. Happy told him it was fine and picked up the two suitcases. Peter kept his rucksack on his bag and climbed into the back of the car. He fell asleep on the journey and woke up as Happy knocked on the car windows.

Happy brought his bags upstairs and showed him to his room. "This is your bedroom for whenever you stay over."

"Is this actually mine or the guest room?" Peter chuckled and was shocked as Happy confirmed it was actually his. "Really? Huh- wow."

Peter put his suitcases near the, his, bed and looked around. On the bed was a pair of iron man pyjamas. Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled as he noticed the note. 

'I know you are probably quite nervous to meet everyone but just remember- you've already met the best of us.- Tony x' 

Peter smiled down at the piece of the paper. Iron man had always been his favourite avenger and sometimes he couldn't believe how close they were. He grabbed the set of pyjamas that were on the bed and got changed into them. Friday notified him that Tony was waiting downstairs so Peter rushed down and froze at the door as he saw all the avengers sat there. 

"H-Hi!" Peter announced his appearance and blushed as they all looked at the clothes he was wearing. Peter ran over to Mr Stark and gave him a hug as everyone stared at them as Tony never normally accepted hugs that easily.

"Mr Stark!" Peter whispered in his ear. "You could've told me they would all be here otherwise I would have worn something more formal. I can't believe my first meeting with the Avengers is while I'm wearing a fake iron man suit. 

Tony threw his head back in a laugh. He let Peter go out of the embrace and ruffled the boy's hair. "Avengers- meet Peter. Peter meet Avengers."

Peter looked down at the floor as all the eyes went onto him. He blushed and shuffled closer to Tony as he felt safe with him. A comforting arm wrapped around his shoulder and Peter leaned into that touch. Peter looked around at the avengers who were smiling at the duo and the boy did go a bit red. Tony let go and gave him a little nudge to walk forward and introduce himself. 

Steve walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Hello Peter. It is such a pleasure to meet you. Tony speaks well of you." 

Peter didn't let go of Steve's hand and just continued to shake it as he stared at the man. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of Captain America who's face was on every poster around his school walls. Captain America had been in so many films and so many of his friends would dress up as this man on Halloween. Peter's whole body went into panic as he realised he was clinging onto the man. He let go and apologised which Steve just smiled at as he gave the boy a pat on the shoulder. 

Clint and Natasha introduced themselves after Steve did. Peter told them how cool they were and how he wished he could be as cool as they were. Natasha gave the boy a hug and told him that he already was but she could train with him to show him how she fought. Peter told her that would be great and then turned to Clint who offered to show him how to use the bow which Peter grinned at. He looked at Tony who gave him a thumbs up.

Bruce came up to him and smiled. He had, of course, already met him when he had hurt his ribs. "How are you doing?" He asked him. 

"I'm doing good. My ribs healed really quickly and I haven't had any major injuries since. It's been good!" Peter smiled up at the scientist. "I just wanted to say that my friend Ned is like your biggest fan ever and he thinks that both you and the hulk are like so cool. I do too. Obviously." 

"When you next see Ned, tell him I said thanks." Bruce chuckled. 

Rhodey, Sam and Bucky introduced themselves afterwards. Peter grinned at Bucky's arm and told him it was awesome which made the man widen his eyes and smile himself. Steve looked happy too which confused Peter but he just kept smiling. Sam smiled at him and introduced himself as Cap's right man which made Peter giggle. Rhodey told Peter some funny stories about Tony over the years. Tony walked over to Peter and blocked his ears so he couldn't hear Rhodey which made them all laugh. 

Peter felt content and comfortable as he listened to all of their conversations. He listened to Sam and Bucky bicker about the film choice until Steve stepped in and chose himself which made Tony chuckle. Tony sat down on the sofa and pat the seat next to him. Peter jumped onto the sofa next to him and sat quite close as Steve took a seat next to Peter. He looked up at Steve and smiled. The man smiled back and then glared at Bucky and Sam as they both tried to sit on the same chair.

"Boys- set a good example for the kid and settle your differences." Steve laughed. Bucky jumped onto the chair and frowned up at Sam who just sat on his lap. 

Natasha and Clint sat on the other side of the sofa that Tony, Steve and Peter were on. Peter cuddled into Tony's side as Tony draped his arm around the boy. Tony's heart fluttered as Peter placed his head onto his shoulder. He'd never thought be a good idol to someone as young as Peter. He never thought he was good with kids or teenagers and as he sat there with Peter he wondered what it would be like to have his own kid but then he realised he already did. Peter had become as close as a son to him and he'd do anything to make sure the boy was safe. He didn't realise he started to tear up until he noticed Rhodey was giving him a concerned look. Tony was about to say something about the film when Peter let out a large laugh as Sam was pushed onto the floor by Bucky. Peter's laugh always made Tony smile and he looked down at the boy and placed a hand through his hair. 

The rest of the avengers had gone to bed except Tony and Rhodey. Peter had fallen asleep during the film on the sofa so he was still in the room. Rhodey sat down where Steve had been during the film. He looked at Tony and then the boy. "You care for him a lot, don't you?"

Tony was brushing the hair out of the boy's hair. "Honestly? I'd do anything for him."

Peter was actually awake during the conversation. He thought back to all the father figures in his life. His dad wasn't around a lot when his parent's were alive but he knew that they loved him. Peter remembered back to when they were in the living room and they had been painting together and Peter had accidently got paint on the carpet. He had cried for hours but his father simply hugged him and gave him some chocolate. Peter remembered being so little and told they were never coming back. He was so confused. So little and alone. His Uncle held him for a long time as he asked for his father and cried when everyone was telling him he'd never see him again. Ben was so kind to him. He'd take him and Ned to the shop and buy them Lego kits which they would spend hours on. Ben was there for him when Peter first started to feel anxious going to school. He'd hold his hands and make jokes and calmed him in different ways then his Dad did. Peter remembered holding Ben in his arms as the man died. He was bleeding and Peter just sobbed whilst trying to put pressure on the wounds. He watched his father figure die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt the warmth of Tony and smiled in his sleep. Tony was very different to his last father figures. He was overprotective and lenient at the same time. He'd joke around a lot with Peter and hold him when he got anxious. He'd listen to every story Peter would tell him. He'd watch films with him instead of working if Peter felt overwhelmed. He'd tell Peter he was smart and worthy of anything. He was another father figure Peter loved and the young boy hoped that he wouldn't fall to the same fate as every other adult in his life. 

"I've never seen you like this over a kid. I can tell he's worth it. He's a good kid." Rhodey smiled.

"He's the greatest." 

Rhodey went off to bed and Tony sat there with Peter on his lap. Tony decided Peter would fall asleep better in his bed. He picked Peter up and carried him over to his bedroom. He put him under the covers and then tucked him in. He was about to turn away when he heard the boy mumble something.

"M-Mr Stark?" Peter whispered as he struggled to actually keep his eyes open. He hadn't slept in a while and was genuinely falling asleep this time. 

"Yeah Pete?" He knelt beside the bed. "You ok?" 

"Yeah- just wanted to say thank you for everything you do for me." Peter cuddled into his pillow. 

Tony wasn't expecting that to come out of the kid's mouth. "It's ok kid. I could say the same to you."

"I don't know what I do for you other then getting in your way but thank you." Peter smiled. 

Tony knew the kid was joking around but it still made him a bit upset. He also knew that was probably what the kid actually thought of himself. Tony shook his head and took one of the kid's hands. "You don't get in the way. I love having you around. Now get some sleep."

Tony got up and walked away to the door. He flipped the light switch off and was about to walk out when Peter spoke again. 

"Mr Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Peter mumbled. He then fell asleep with his head falling on the comfortable pillow Tony have given him.

"I love you too kid." He stepped out of his room with the biggest smile ever. He walked out to his bedroom and slept easy for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their dynamic so much and I tried to write it well but -


	7. Chapter 7

Pete woke up and asked Friday what the time was. She told him that it was 7.00. Peter thought what he had said to Tony last night and wondered if Tony thought it was weird even though he said it back. He walked to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast as he thought that would be a nice thing to do. He opened the door and saw Steve and Bucky standing there. Bucky looked distressed and Steve was trying to comfort him. Peter went to turn around but Steve simply told him it was ok for him to come in. 

Peter walked up to the two and looked at Bucky. Bucky was stood there and his eyes were red from tears. "I'm sorry for intruding- Mr Bucky and Mr Rodgers. I was just going to make everyone some breakfast. Are you ok?" 

"That's sweet Peter and you can just call us Steve and Bucky. Bucky's ok. He's just a little upset over his arm and how he got it. That's all." Steve smiled at how sweet Peter was. "I can make the breakfast. You go and sit with Bucky and watch some TV?" 

Peter nodded and told Bucky to come and sit with him. Bucky followed with that sorrowful look and sat beside Peter in silence. Peter told him all about the TV show they were watching and Bucky would smile and nod but then go back to that reserved look from before. 

Peter decided he wanted to cheer Bucky up. "I think that your arm is super cool. It's obviously like not ideal that you have it but- but It shows what you've been through and how strong you are. I know someone at school who lost a limb and everyone thinks she's so cool as she gets to act like the Winter Soldier. She's a superhero and not on her own because of you Mr Bucky. You may have like had a dark past but like all the best people have dark secrets! You've saved so many people and loads of people love you." Peter felt as he had overstepped the line when both of them started to look at him. Steve looked like he was about to cry and Bucky already had a tear falling down his cheek. "Oh! I didn't mean to- I'm sorry if I went over a line- I-I," 

Bucky sniffed and pulled the boy, that reminded him of a young Steve, into a hug. "Thanks kid. That meant a lot." Peter smiled into the hug and looked over at Steve who was grinning at the pair. Bucky let go and they went back to the TV show and Bucky was interacting with Peter a lot more than before. 

Peter had one of the best weekends of his life. He hung out with all of the avengers and trained with them all. He formed a good relationship with them all. He worked with Tony on his suit and even helped him design some more stuff for the Iron Man suit. He trained with Black Widow and Captain America and they complimented him on his work. He watched Falcon and Bucky train and asked them questions about their lives and they listened and comforted Peter when he felt nervous. Bruce showed him his work and Peter watched it in awe. Peter went on a patrol in the area and saved a bunch of people from low level crime. He shot some arrows with Hawkeye who told Peter about his kids and how they'd get along with him. Thor even came down for a small visit and Peter almost fainted. He took a bunch of selfies which only Ned was allowed to see and Peter knew Ned would've been so jealous so he facetimed him with Steve. He had a great time and was excited to see Aunt May again. 

Peter went back to school that Monday. Flash had not bothered him since the black eye that much and it seemed as if he was back to his old attics. 

"Hey Penis!" Flash walked over to him. He pushed him onto the floor and chuckled at Peter's clenched fist. "Ah- bless him. He wants to fight back? Come on Petey. Show us what 'Tony Stark' has showed you. Or is that another thing you lie about? You've never actually met the guy, have you?"

Peter ignored him. He pushes Flash away with one arm and Flash stumbles back. Peter got up and just walked away and left a shocked Flash just standing there. Peter felt strange. He thought about going back to where Flash was and letting himself get hurt. He shrugged the thought away and he walked home as it . He felt strange as he looked into the mirror. He felt sick as he looked at himself. He thought he was getting happier than he had been since Ben's death. He sighed and grabbed his suit from his bag and put it on. Karen brought him to the nearest crime scene. She told him it was quite a bad one. He arrived and it was a robbery. 

Peter coughed. "Did anyone ever tell you that it's bad to steal?" 

The robbers turned around and rushed towards Peter. He fought what he thought to be all of them and webbed them against the bank. He was about to leave when he felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder. He screamed in agony and just managed to turn around beat the man down onto the floor. He webbed this guy and then ran out of the scene. He managed to get to a nearby alley where he fainted from blood loss. 

He woke up to Tony Stark's worried face along with Pepper Potts. "Wow- uh. Mrs Potts. It's nice to meet you. Like this."

Tony chuckled. It had been clear that the man had some tears left over in his eyes. "Hey, bud. You're awake." 

Peter smiled through the pain but in reality he felt stupid. He let that guy stab him in the back. He was just going to leave without checking there was more people in the bank. He was so weak. The words 'weak' went around in his mind as Tony looked down at him. Aunt May visited him later and she told him that he needed to be more careful when walking home. It was dangerous out there. Their cover to Aunt May had been that there was a mugging. Tony gave him a lecture about being more careful while Pepper just looked at him concerned. Peter nodded and pretended to listen but just felt so happy.

Peter went over Ned's after he was allowed to leave the hospital bed. Peter had asked Ned if he could do him a favour. Whilst laying in that bed he thought back to when he got shot. He wanted to know who it was that paid all of his hospital fees. He asked his best friend to hack the system to check who made the payment. Ned hadn't agreed at first but gave in when Peter got teary eyed. Peter's jaw dropped when he saw the name. It was Tony that paid them. He checked the date. It was before they had even met. He hadn't noticed but there was a tear falling down his face. 

"Fuck-" Peter started to panic. He was such a burden to Tony. Every injury he had cost his mentor so much money and he had been looking after him since before they had even met. His stupid choices had caused so much damage and money. "Ned- you gotta- help. Gotta do something else." He got Ned to hack into the suit, after even more convincing last time, and change some of the systems in it. He made it so that Tony wouldn't be able to track the suit or check Peter's injuries after his patrol.

"Peter are you sure this is the best idea? Like- Tony cares about you." Ned mumbled. 

"He shouldn't have to. I shouldn't be this burden where he has to take care of me."

"What if you like get into a lot of trouble one day and he won't know where you are? You're not a burden Peter. He payed for your bills- he obviously cares."

"He payed for those before he even knew me out of pity. I am a burden and I don't want to be anymore."

Tony didn't say anything during the next few weeks so he assumed that the man had not found out. Peter was going out on patrols nearly everyday and nothing severe had happened. Peter figured he had finally gotten better at this whole superhero thing. He spent time with Pepper and Tony, found himself becoming good friends with Bucky and Steve and Thor had even suggested that he could come to asgard one day. 

Pepper looked over at Tony who was hunched over at his computer trying to check up on Peter. 

"His suit won't tell me anything. I can't even track where he is." Tony mumbled. 

"He might just not have gone out on patrol for a while Tony." Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you're right." Tony sighed. 

"It so nice to see how much you care about him. It's like he's your son." She giggled. 

"It's not! I just- like- he's part of the team. I do care about him but not like-,"

"Sure Tony. It's ok to let your heart get attached to people." 

"I know it is!" Tony sighed. "It's not like him to not go on patrol, you know? So I'm just a little confused as to why he hasn't been. What if he goes out and it's my technology that's gone wrong and he can't call me and then I can't track the suit if I think something is up." 

"And you say you don't love that boy." Pepper looked at Tony with raised eyebrows. "Come on- he'll be fine. Just come and sit upstairs with me and take a break."

Tony was reluctant to agree. He shut down the computer after 10 minutes of Pepper telling him it would be ok. He walked upstairs into the living room where Steve and Bucky were cuddling on the sofa. Tony gave them a smile and sat down with Pepper and the four of them watched some TV until the late hours of the night. He thought of Peter and wondered if he was alright.

Meanwhile Peter was stood in the middle of an old building. He had chased a bunch of criminals in here after he noticed them beating up a small man in an alleyway. He got into the building that he saw the group sneak into and was confused as there was nobody there. He looked around and then dodged out the way as his spider sense alerted him someone was coming after him. He knocked the guy out and started to freak out. He had no idea where that guy had come from and he was nervous that more were going to make their way in. He followed then noise of their footsteps from his enhanced hearing and looked over the room to see about 5 of them. It must have been some kind of gang. He overheard his name and thought about his plan. He was about to go down there and use his webs when his senses made him feel something behind him. Before he could turn around, he was pushed over the barrier. He fell through the building and landed at the bottom. It wasn't a large fall but he felt the pain surge through his body. His fall alerted the people on the ground. They turned around and started running towards him. He thought about how everything that had happened with Flash. He needed to feel something. He sat there and let the group attack him. Their punches hit him around the stomach and his arms. He just kept accepting every punch. He heard a bunch of footsteps from the back of the building. He looked up as a bunch of cops ran in. There was a shoot out between the two sides and Peter hid in the corner as the bullets reminded him of the night with Uncle Ben. He sat in that corner for one hour as he watched the officers leave with the men. He looked under his suit and smiled through his tears at the bruises that lined his stomach. He had no idea when the police got here or who called them but he stayed in the corner until he knew all the shooting was over. He winced at the pain in his side when he noticed he had been stabbed in the side by a small pocket knife. He looked down at it and wasn't planning to tell anyone as he knew it would eventually heal. 

He ran home and forgot to close his door as he climbed through the window. He faced his bed and his eyes went wide when he heard May's voice. "What the!" 

He was frozen. He couldn't have Aunt May find out. This wasn't happening. He slowly turned around to see May staring at him. Her hands had dropped whatever she was holding. She ran up to Peter and looked down at the suit and then her eyes moved over to the mask and then back to him. Her hands moved quickly to his cheeks and she started to tear up. "Pete- no. Tell me this is just a Halloween costume- or- or something. You- can't be. Pete. Tell me!" Peter watched those tears fall down the cheeks of his motherly figure and his heart shattered into thousands of pieces. He didn't want to hurt her like this. He just shook his head as she held him there and cried. 

"M' not Aunt May. Just a costume. Think he's cool." He tried to lie but he'd never been good at lying to her. 

"Jesus.. Pete. I-I need to- I'll be back later. We'll talk about this then." Her warms left his face and she turned and left the room. Peter tried to run after her to explain but he couldn't make himself go. The pain stopped him and the fact that he knew May was thinking it over. He got his phone out to text Tony that he needed him but he stopped. He shouldn't force the man to look after him like some kid. 

He cried himself to sleep that night and made sure to wear long sleeved clothes the next day when May asked him how he had become Spiderman. He explained the whole story and she did not seem to be happy. She told him that he needed to be careful if he was going to do this and she was limiting how long he could stay out and told him she would be having a 'chat' with Tony Stark. Peter chuckled and gave his Aunt a hug. She wasn't super happy with the whole situation but accepted it. Peter listened into May's conversation on the phone to Tony with a bit of guilt in his stomach as she yelled at him.

Peter continued to go out patrolling and getting hurt. He didn't even try to get any help for his injuries. He left them there and a lot of them would just fade after a while. He started to become really isolated from everyone as he remembered laying in that hospital bed. He remembered the feeling of being so alone as he stared up at the ceiling at night. He had no-one. The amount of bruises kept rising and Peter was trying so hard to hide them. Nobody was noticing anything as he kept the persona up that he was happy. He kept building Legos with Ned, working with Tony, talking with Pepper, training with Bucky and Steve and living a life anyone else would be jealous to live but he still felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Steve and Bucky:-0 Also Pepper ;--)


	8. Chapter 8

He was hanging out in the lab with Tony as he just watched the scientist work. Peter didn't realise but Tony's eyes were watching his every move as he noticed the boy had a bit of a limp. Tony was walking around and checking his suits whilst watching the boy when he asked him to give him some assistance. Peter walked over beside the work table. He placed his hand ontop of the desk near the suit and was playing around with a bit of the equipment when it got caught on his finger. He yelped and blushed as Tony's face quickly turned to him. He placed his hand underneath his jumper and tried to hide it.

"What did you do?" Tony asked. "Why did you make that noise?" 

"I did nothing-," Peter looked at Tony and started shaking his head. "I'm fine." He closed his eyes as he tried to stop himself from feeling the pain in his hand. 

"Are you sure?" Tony saw Peter recoiling from him. He raised an eyebrow as Peter fiddled with his sleeves and couldn't hold eyecontact with Tony. He awaited the response yet in never came. He nudged the boy and was concerned when there was no response still. "Pete?"

"M'just tired Mr Stark." Peter looked at the work table and around him and felt guilty for feeling like this as he was living a life that most people would die for. He knew Ned, for certain, would like to live Peter's life. He couldn't help how empty he had been feeling recently as he noticed his breaths get shorter. He felt as the room was closing in on him and he stared up at Mr Stark in fear. He tried to move away from Tony so he couldn't see him panicking. He stepped backwards and tripped over himself and was on the floor of the lab. He covered his face out of his embarrasment as he broke down in front of Mr Stark. Again. 

Tony watched all of the boy's movements and quickly knelt beside the kid. "Hey, kid, woah. I was just wondering if you caught your finger. That was all. I can just get Frdiay to scan you if you don't want me to see it?"

Peter head shot up. He thought about all the bruises he had been hiding from him for about 3 weeks. He thought about the stab wound that still stung on his side. There was also a recovering cut on his back from where he fell down the stairs the other because of Flash. "No!" He cried out. He tried to come up with an excuse when Mr Stark looked really concerned. "You-You can just look. No need for Friday to work hard and all-,"

"Kid- uh- Friday literally does it in seconds? You know that." Tony chuckled.

"I just don't think she needs to scan my injuries when it's like a little scab." Peter sat up and pushed his hand into Tony's. "See?" 

Tony held the kid's hand and wondered why he was being so persistant about Friday not scanning him. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He looked at the hand and squinted at the blood and wondered where he kept the plasters. He thought about how the cut could get infected and although Peter has really fast healing abilities it was still a concern. "I'm going to get Friday to do it anyway incase something is going wrong with the cut, you know? Fri can you-," 

"No Friday it's ok!" Peter jumped onto his feet. "I have to go! Bye Mr Stark- homework." 

Tony got up. "Pete- hang on." 

Peter's heart felt as if it was coming out of his chest. He gulped and turned around. "Yes?"

"You'd tell me if something was bothering you? You know like you're a son to me?" 

Peter couldn't keep it any longer. He knew he was crying when Tony stepped towards him. "You-You, uh, no- I-," Peter struggled to get any words out of his mouth. "You- You don't. Not me. N-Not worth that. No-" 

"You are worth everything Peter. If you'd asked me a year ago before I had met you that I want so badly for a kid to be my own- then I would have laughed. Kid- you mean everything and more to me and Pepper. I wish everyday that you could see that." He wrapped his arms around the small boy. "You're amazing. You're my kid." 

"Mr-Mr Stark- you can't believe- that." Peter shook his head. "Every choice I make is wrong and puts people in danger or myself. I put myself in danger and then you have to keep running after me to look after me. I don't want to be that stupid kid that you have to shield- I- I want to be like you. I want to be a hero." 

"You are a hero." Tony whispered. "You don't have to save people to be a hero but you do. You're also a hero as Peter Parker not just Spiderman. You would do anything to help your friends and family- you have such a pure heart." 

"I don't have much of a family left anyway-" Peter smiled through the tears that were never stopping. 

Tony listened to the vulnerable boy whimper in his arms. "You have us. We are your family. Aunt May, Pepper, all the avengers and me. I'd do through anything if I knew you would be ok at the end of the road."

"I'd do that for you too, Mr Stark." Peter nodded into the hug. "I'd do anything for you and the rest of our weird family."

"You do know that you can call me Tony, right?" Tony laughed. He hugged Peter tightly and slowly moved back and forth to try and comfort the boy. 

"I know but it doesn't have the same ring to it." 

They stood there in a hug until he noticed the group of people walk into the lab. He knew there was people as he heard their footsteps but he wasn't sure who it was. Tony must have noticed his heart beat faster against his chest as he placed a comforting arm on his back and told him it was just the avengers.

"Pete- we all love you!" Steve was the first to talk. "You are part of our family now." 

"We were watching on the TV-" Clint told the two who looked confused. "I know it's intrusive but Peter looked sad and we needed to know what was up as we were worried."

All of the avengers joined in the hug and held Peter there until his tears stopped. He felt so safe and knew that he should probably ask for help for his wounds but he felt so nervous to ask them. They all went upstairs for a early movie night so that Peter could join in again as he had to go back to the flat in a while. 

"Mr Thor?" Peter asked as they were all sat in their normal seats. They had been watching the film that Sam had chosen and they had all been falling asleep, including Sam. Thor was the only one that seemed intrigued at all in the beginning but even he had looked bored as a hour rolled by. Peter had noticed the famous hammer, Mjolnir, was lying on the floor near Thor's feet. 

"Yes- Starkson?" Thor asked. Everyone chuckled at the nickname. Peter blushed a little. 

"Why is it that only you can hold the hammer?" 

Thor chuckled. "Only those worthy of holding it can, tiny man."

"I bet I would be worthy." Clint laughed. 

"Go ahead-" Thor beamed. "It will be funny to watch you all fail."

Each one of the avengers walked up the hammer and attempted to pull it off the ground. Tony even brought part of his own iron man suit to try and pull it off. None of them managed to get it off the ground. Peter watched Thor's face as Steve managed to make the hammer move slighlty. He noticed his laugh as Steve gave up. Bucky, Bruce, Sam, Rhodey and Nat tried next. Thor watched from his seat and laughed. Clint came up and then looked at Thor with a smug look. He placed one hand on it and went to lift it. Peter giggled as Clint gave up after about 10 minutes of attempts. 

"The man of spiders is the last to attempt!" Thor got up and placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Go ahead my little bug."

"Me? I don't know- Mr Thor! If nobody else here can hold it I'm pretty sure some kid isn't gonna be able to!" 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him for the second time that day. "Go on kid." 

Peter walked up to the hammer. He looked down at it with a deep breah and wondered why he felt so nervous with all the eyes surrounding him. He placed one hand on the hammer and jumped at the electric shock it gave him. Peter pulled the hammer up with such a force as he believed he wasn't going to be able to budge it. He heard a gasp as the hammer flew upwards in his hand. Peter hadn't expected it to be so easy so the hammer came right up and hit the light making the bulb shatter. Peter stared at the glass that was now in front of him with a shocked face. Everyone but Thor had a shocked facial expression. Thor was looking at him with a massive smile.

"He is worthy!" Thor shouted. "I was not so sure if any of you misgardians would hold the power but it seems as if the boy who commands the spiders is!"

"Kid- don't start conjuring some lightning and thunder near the compound."

"I could do that?" Peter asked with a devilish smile. He smiled over at Tony with a sheepish look. "Soory about the light, Mr Stark." 

"It's ok kid." Tony spoke slowly and his eyes were still wide as he looked at the boy who held one of the world's most powerful weapons in his small hands. "I sorta knew you'd be able to do this anyway."

Peter placed the hammer onto the floor and ran over to Tony and smiled wide at him. "You did?"

"Of course, kid. You're the best hero I know." He placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Just don't go and rule Asgard without letting me know, kay? Also don't try and fly with that thing like Thor does- he's had a lot of experience with it."

"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna go call Ned and show him!" Peter grinned. "Mr Thor? Is it ok if you come with me? My best friend Ned thinks you are so awesome!" 

"Well of course my young warrior! I would love to talk to your friend Ned through the magic tablet!" Thor grabbed his hammer and then passed it over to Peter with a large grin. "My brother Loki would be so jealous! He always says it is just a trick and that my hammer has been designed for no-one else to pick it up but my friend, young man of Spiders, has done it! We must contact him somehow after our conversation with Ned."

"Ok Mr Thor sir!" 

Peter and Thor ran off to Peter's room and Tony watched them with a chuckle. Peter's was holding Thor's hammer tight in his hand and Tony felt a little nervous that the kid was going to summon some lightning by accident. He told himself that his kid was going to give him some serious heart problems some day. He froze. He had just thought of Peter as HIS kid not just the kid. He noticed his breathing get a little fast when Rhodey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Tonnes- what's the matter? Pete is gonna be fine. Thor won't let himself get hurt." He looked at Tony who was now breathing heavily.

"My kid." Was all that Tony managed to say before he fell back into the sofa he was standing in front of. The rest of the avengers had left to give him some space and him and Rhodey were the only two left in the room.

"What do you mean Stark? He's not yours is he?" Rhodey asked, concerned. He had know Peter for a while now and had become close to the kid but he thought the kid was just an intern and Spiderman on the side.

"N-No. Of course not. Just- feels like it. Sometimes. Scared me Rhodey-" Tony took a deep breath and allowed himself to calm down.

"Why did it scare you? You'd be an excellent father to him. Like you said- it already seems as if you are sometimes." 

"I'd be awful! I'm so scared I'd act like my father did to me and I'd mess him up. He's such a good kid. I love him so much Rhodey and I'm always so on edge that something is going to happen to him. I just want to wrap him in some bubblewrap to make sure he doesn't get hurt anymore. I'd go above and beyond to protect him- like he's mine. But he's not. I wish he was." Tony explained.

Peter sat in his room with Thor, the hammer beside Peter's bed, and placed his phone on the cabinet side when Ned answered the facetime call. Ned was about to say hello when he gasped. He pointed at Thor through the screen and muttered a sentence that neither of the Superhero's could understand. Peter nodded at Ned and told him to just watch. He angled the phone so Ned could see the hammer and laughed as Ned let out another gasp that would louder than the one before. Peter walked up to the ladder and picked it up with one hand. "Look Ned! I can pick it up!"

"But I read that only those worthy can hold it? Are you worthy?! Only Thor and his dad have ever been able to hold this!"

"Isn't it exciting!" Thor shouted. "Hello friend of the mighty warrior Peter! It is most lovely to meet you Ned!" 

"Wow- uh- Mr Thor sir! That's so- yeah. Cool. Hi Mr Thor!" Ned was in shock.

They spoke to Ned for a while and failed in attempting to contact Loki. Thor decided to take Peter outside so they could train with Mjolnir and make sure Peter knew how it worked. Thor placed the hammer on the floor and told Peter to call it to his hand. Peter did exactly that and started to yell at the hammer in front of him. Thor laughed and explained that it worked almost like a 'midgardian's boomerang' and it should be able to fly into Peter's hands whenever he needed it. Peter closed his eyes and focused on his hands as he begged the Thor to come to his hands. He jumped as he felt a weight in his hand as grinned as he realised he did it. He opened his eyes and cheered and giggled at Thor who was shouting about how 'amazing' Peter was.

Peter jumped into his bed that night with a huge smile on his face. He panicked when he realised he had not said goodnight to Mr Stark yet. He always had to thank Mr Stark for having him and needed to give him a hug before he could go to sleep feeling good. He felt stupid that he couldn't sleep without saying goodnight but it had become a tradition between them that Peter said goodnight before he slept whenever he stayed over at the compound. He also neeed to make sure that Tony had told Aunt May he was sleeping over for the weekend rather then going home and coming back in the morning.

"Fri? Where is Mr Stark?"

"Boss is currently in the living room. He is with-," Before Friday could continue Peter had ran out the room and didn't listen to the end of the sentence. 

"Dad!" Peter called as he opened the living room door. He did not realise he mistake and how big it was when Tony, Pepper, Nick and the rest of the avengers were looking over at him. Peter wished he could sink through the floor or go back in time for that not to happen. He coughed. "Uh- I mean- Mr Stark." He looked down at his pyjamas and wondered if he could jump out the window when he realised he was in the Iron Man onesie. "I just forgot to say goodnight- is all. I- uh-"

Tony felt a familar feeling surge through him. "Uh- hey Pete." He walked over to him and brought him into a hug. "Love the pyjamas. We were just discussing a mission we are all going on next week." Tony noticed Peter's eyes shine at the thought of working with him. "Nuh-uh. You're not going. Not risking your life, kid. It's a tough one. Also- Dad? I'm honoured, truly, but I think Aunt May would kill me if I took you away from her." Tony tried to joke about but he couldn't do it sincerly as he had been thinking about the kid as his earlier in the day.

The rest of the avengers watched how fatherly Tony acted towards the young boy and they wondered if he was the same person they had know years prior. Thor smiled. "I knew that Peter was 'pulling on my leg! He is indeed Stark's son!" 

"He's not my kid." Tony watched the kid's face fall. "But he might as well be, I guess. Now before anyone else asks anything more than you already know he's gonna go to bed now." Tony felt the boy yawn in his arms and then watched as he seemed frustated that his own body betrayed himself. Tony kissed the side of Peter's head. "I did tell Aunt May about you sleeping. Now, bed." 

Peter groaned. "Don't need no sleep." 

"Yes you do." Tony chucked at Peter's sleepy voice. "Love you, kid." 

"Love you too." Peter smiled. He looked at everyone. "Night everyone." He turned around and left the room. 

"You still sure you're not his father, Tony? A good one at that?" Rhodey asked. 

"Yep. Pretty sure." Tony watched Peter walk off in those pyjamas Clint had got him as a present one day. "So sure."

Peter started running back and Tony's heartrate increased rapidy as he started to become really concerned that Peter had seen someone or something. 

"Pete!" Tony yelled. "What's the matter?!"

"I forgot to ask you something! It's very important!" 

"You almost gave him a heart attack, little one." Nat laughed and walked over to Peter. She ruffled his hair and gave him one of the cookies that Bucky had made with Steve earlier in the day. "Have one of these for when you go back to bed. I'll see you in training tomorrow." Nat and Clint walked away to their bedrooms. Steve and Bucky had moved over to the sofa and were cuddling whilst watching a film. Bruce was watching Peter and Tony interact and Rhodey and already gone off to bed. Thor was training downstairs in the gym and Tony wondered if Peter liked how chaotic the compound was.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asked. He must have said something as Tony was daydreaming.

"Sorry kid- was thinking. What did you say?"

"I know it's a longshot as you're probably busy and technically you don't fit the criteria but I think it would be so cool and maybe not appropriate but- but May can't come anyway and-and they all said we should bring a family member but I have this like science fair/science awards at school and I was wondering if you and maybe Pepper would like to come- and you Mr Banner as you always help with my science anyway. You don't have to say yes but I thought I'd ask just in case you'd like to-,"

"What day is it on Bud?" 

"It-It's next Thursday!" 

Tony thought about what he had going on that day. Pepper had organised quite a lot of interviews and he certain that some sort of confrence was going on to show off the new stark pad. In fact, it was one of the busiest days for next week. 

"I'll be there."

"Seriously?! Thanks Mr Stark!" He gave him a big hug.

"Course kid."

"Well- this is officially goodnight."

"Yep it is."

"Night Mr Stark!!" The kid shouted and ran back to his room, clearly excited. 

Bruce smiled as he watched the kid run off. "He's a good kid, isn't he? Acts a lot like you actually." 

Tony sighed and sat beside Bruce on the sofa that was adjacent to the one that Steve and Bucky were on. "That's what I'm afraid about. I don't want this kid to come out like I was when I was his age. He deserves much more."

Banner frowned. "Come on Tony, you can't mean that. He looks at you like you hung the moon."

"You sure that's good?" 

"Certain." Bruce chuckled. "You're a good man, Stark. You've saved so many people's lives and you want nothing in return. You're the best man he could've chosen to be his father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is WORTHY


	9. Chapter 9

Pepper wasn't the happiest person when Tony had asked to cancel everything he had planned on Thursday but when she found out the reason why she cancelled everything without hesitation. She was already concerned that Peter had been hiding injuries from them and was concerned he was going to exert himself. He had told Tony the night after what happened in the lab about his injuries and that he was struggling with them. Tony got him some medical attention and begged for him to tell them when he got hurt. She had become very protective of Peter and loved him. The press hadn't been very positive after the conference was postponed but Tony couldn't care less and all those people he had interviews with could wait. Tony was going to his little one's science show. Bruce had agreed to come and was meeting them there. Pepper and Tony drove in with Happy and were very excited to see what Peter had made. The rest of the Avengers were going to make an appearance as well but Tony didn't want to take the shine away from the kid so he told them to come to the next one. Tony was already worried people were going to be too focused on Tony, Bruce and Pepper rather than his boy. He had no regrets, though, as he saw Peter's smile light up when they walked through the door. 

Peter ran up to them and Tony thought that he looked adorable in his lab coat and goggles that were too big for his face. He gave them all a hug each and thanked them too many times for coming. He ignored all the looks from the other kids and parents that they were getting as they walked over to Peter's stand. Peter showed them his project and seemed so proud of it. He had made his project about mechanics and had created a working model of an engine out of paper and was smiling from eye to eye at the work that was in front of him. He wrote a report saying that he had been inspired by Tony Stark. Tony felt a beam of pride through is heart and Dr Banner had told him he was proud too. Tony read the report over and over and was so in awe of how smart the kid was. 

Peter was blushing hard as people walked past and gushed about how cool they thought his project was. Tony placed an arm around his kid and just nodded at every compliment he got. 

Tony had gone to get a drink as he started to overhear a conversation between two students that were stood by the wall. He listened in as he heard Peter's name being dropped.

"When did Parker get so popular? Ever since Iron Man showed up at his stall he thinks he is God's gift."

"It's Tony Stark, man! Of course he's going to be cool!" 

"I bet Tony only feels like he has to be around for that stupid orphan. I bet Peter follows him around like a little dog and Stark can't shake him off. I'd just ditch the kid and leave him there. He has always thought he's better than us all just because he's got Tony Stark as his buddy. Kid probably does stuff to Stark to get that internship." 

Tony's felt so angry. These kids were saying such horrible things about his kid and none of it was true. He walks over to where the kids were standing, coughing. "Heya kids."

They both looked up and their eyes went wide. Tony made eye contact with Peter was looking over. Peter looked worried and concerned and was about to run over when Bruce started to speak with him. His eyes kept moving over to where Tony was standing and the kid seemed like he was about to be sick. "You guys seem to have some- opinions- about my kid. Like to tell me more?"

"Your kid?" The little prick laughed. Tony was so close to punching a minor that he had to restrain himself. "Sir, no offence, but he's just some orphan. You could have such a cooler intern. He's nothing."

"What is your name?" Tony asked, taking a deep breath.

"Flash." 

"Right.. Well, Flash. This kid is much better then you will ever be. He's smart and good in anything he does and has a heart full of gold and would do anything for anyone. He's funny and sweet and everyone he has ever met loves him, including the avengers. He's got such a large family that would do anything to protect him and that includes me. I never want to hear you say ANYTHING bad about Peter again or I'll make sure you get kicked out of here faster then you can say anything again." Tony tried not to actively threaten the kid as he could get in a lot of trouble. 

Flash went white. "Uhm," He mumbled, looking down. "Ok sir."

"Right. Now that's over with.. I have to go back to my kid." Tony turned around and ignored the other kid who was laughing at how scared Flash looked. 

Tony re-joined Peter and sat on the chair beside his table. Bruce was looking at the paper model of his engine that he had made. Peter kept looking at Tony and then over at Flash who was glancing over. His face flushed and he quickly turned his head once he noticed Peter looking. "Mr Stark? What happened with Flash?"

Tony bit his lip. "Don't worry about that, Pete. It was nothing."

"I am going to worry about it! Flash looked like he was about to faint out of fear. What did you say?" Peter whispered as more people came over to his stand. 

"I didn't say anything! Kids are just intimidated naturally by me. Remember what you were like! The fact that you are so concerned that I would say something says to me that you are hiding something about this 'Flash' kid. What should I know?" Tony whispered back, putting emphasis on the I. 

Peter groaned. "Mr Stark- I'm not stupid. I know you said something- please just tell me!" 

"I just told him that he should watch his mouth or I'd get him kicked out of here. That was it."

"Promise?" 

"I promise kid. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't." Peter smiled. "I trust you."

Tony placed a kiss on Peter's head and ignored Pepper's huge smile at how comfortable he had become around the boy.

Pepper, Happy, Tony and Bruce sat in the back row with other family members of the kids as they started to announce awards for the science fair. Tony saw Peter sat beside his friend Ned near the front row and smiled at the two of them. On the other side of Peter was a young girl who was sat quite close to Pete. Tony raised his eyebrow and smiled at them. Tony watched as so many kids went up and accepted rewards such as participation awards and most 'creative'. 

The headteacher stood on the stage and announced it was time for the most important award of the night. "The overall winner of this science fair and the person who will be taking home the trophy is," The headteacher paused for effect. Tony was sure that Peter was about to go on stage. "Peter Parker!!"

Tony went wild. Him and Bruce stood up and clapped as loud as the could. Tony could tell the boy was red which only drove Tony to cheer louder. Pepper got her phone out and was recording the moment for Aunt May. "Go Pete!" Tony called and Peter was debating running away as all of his classmates looked over at Tony Stark. He accepted the award and made a small, quiet and short speech. He held the trophy and posed for a photo with the headteacher. Tony also got his photo with Peter holding the award and already had printed it to be placed into a frame when got back to the compound. 

They all drove back to the compound after dropping Peter off at home. Tony was going on and on about how smart Peter was and how proud he was. 

"You're such a dad!" Bruce laughed.

They went home and showed the rest of the avengers the photos they had took that night and they all praised Peter and laughed as Tony told them the story about Flash. Everyone laughed but Bucky. He looked concerned. 

"Do you think that kid gives him trouble when we're not around?" Bucky asked and the rest of the avengers stopped laughing and their faces fell. 

"I told him that he'd regret ever speaking about Pete ever again." Tony mumbled. "I didn't think to ask the kid if this happened often."

"He's not going to tell us if he is being bullied. He's not that type of kid." Steve mumbled. "Flash will be able to get away with it." 

Tony fell silent. "I won't let my kid get bullied like that. I'll just make sure to pay attention to his behaviour and see if I can find out if he's still being made fun of."

"I knew that Peter was yours, man of Iron! You must be so proud to be the father of someone so great!" Thor smiled. 

"Thor, dude, he's not Tony's kid. For the 5th time." Clint rolled his eyes. 

"He's not mine biologically but he might as well be." Tony added. He held the photo frame in his hands that he had already slotted the photo into. He got up from where he was sat and placed the frame on the side.

Peter walked up his apartment with his trophy in his hand. He opened the door and wondered why Aunt May was not there yet. He shrugged and placed the award on the bookshelf next one he had won last year. He smiled at it and looked at the photos of him and May. She had done everything for him and he loved her so much. He whistled to himself and then froze as the hair on his arms stood up. His superhearing allowed him to a hear a mumble that sounded like it was coming from May's room. He quietly moved over to her door and placed his ear to the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really bad cliffhanger


	10. Chapter 10

"He's going back to the compound with Stark- I- I already told you. You're not going to be able to hurt my boy." Aunt May sounded distressed. Peter felt confused. He wasn't going to the compound today and he had no idea who she was talking too. 

A man's voice replied and Peter felt his heartrate pick up. "If I can hurt him then I will hurt what is closest to him." Peter cringed and closed his eyes as he heard Aunt May's screams fill the apartment. Peter ran over to his room as quiet as he could and grabbed his suit. He put it on as quick as he could and whispered a reply to Karen as she welcomed him. Peter took a deep breath. If anything happened, Mr Stark would be able to track his suit as Tony got Ned to reverse the hacking he had done. Peter climbed on the wall and above May's room and peered through the crack of the door as it was slightly open. He noticed May and how she was tied down to a chair and there was way too much blood covering her body. Peter tried to stay strong and he stayed on the ceiling. He looked to his side and saw an older man who Peter recognised to be their neighbour. Peter had failed to save the man's wife when he first got his powers and the man had been on edge with him ever since. The shooter got mad that someone came in to save his wife and had shot Peter and then the woman who had died immediately. Peter wondered if the man was trying to get revenge on Peter by killing him and Aunt May. 

Peter was about to call Tony for some help when he realised that it would just get them in trouble. He slowly pushed the door so it would remain quiet. He shot a web at his neighbour's arm and jumped down from the ceiling. He punched the man in the face, knocking him out, and looked over at his Aunt who looked pale and close to death. Peter placed his hands over her neck and tried to find a pulse. He panicked when he couldn't find anything. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her body and begged for her to wake up. He cried heavily on her shoulders. She had multiple injuries all over her body and she was looking at Peter with a small smile. 

"I love- love you Pete." She managed to raise a hand up to his cheek. She wiped one of his tears away. "This wasn't- not your fault. You'll- b-be ok." Her hand fell from Peter's cheek and to her side. 

"A-Aunt May! Please- no! Not you too, please!" Peter begged and begged but she wouldn't wake up. Her eyes were wide open and there was no light behind them anymore. He grabbed his phone and called 911, informing the police about the man as he cried for the ambulance to come quickly. 

The ambulance arrived in five minutes and their eyes were wide with shock as they saw the woman. Peter had gotten out of his suit by then and his neighbour was crying out of shame and was trying to ask Peter for forgiveness. Peter punched him again and again and didn't stop until a pair of police officers pulled him away. Before the police could ask for statements, Peter was sat beside May in the back of the ambulance. 

Tony was not expecting a call from the kid at 4am in the morning but, of course, he answered it. "Kid? It better be important to be waking me up so damn early."

"M-M-Mr Mr- Stark," Peter didn't manage to form any coherent sentence as he sobbed down the phone. THis hand was shaking as he sat beside the hospital bed that Aunt May was lead in. 

"Kid?!" Tony sat up in his bed and looked over at Pepper who had just woken up because of Tony. She looked up at him and tilted her head at Tony who was on edge. 

"P-please." Peter was crying hard now. "It's- It's Aunt May. S-She's- dead." Peter hardly managed to get out the last word.

"Shit. Pete, where are you? I'll be right there." Tony began to panic hard and Pepper was trying to calm him down but he was already jumping out of their bed and making his way to where he kept his suits. 

"Hospital- the one she worked in. S-She's not breathing. They a-already announced t-time of d-death. T-they are just letting m-me say g-goodbye.." His words were shaky as he tried not to look at his Aunt who looked so lifeless on the bed. His sobs picked up and he hoped that he was just dreaming.

"I'm staying on the phone, bud. I'm in a suit on my way right now." Tony was already in the air and flying to the hospital. 

He arrived there four minutes later. He got out of the suit and asked the receptionist where May and Peter Parker were. She showed him the way and Tony's heart shattered even more than it ever had at the sight before him. Peter had his arms around his Aunt's body was sobbing into her clothes that were dirty and stained. 

"Pete.." Tony whispered. Peter's face turned up and looked at Tony. His body was slouched and his cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were red. His hair was a mess and he looked so small. 

Peter stayed silent. He walked up to his mentor and just hugged him. He hugged so tight that he was sure Mr Stark couldn't breathe. His tears started again as he felt so useless. He was stood hugging one of the most famous men in the world as he mourned a death that he had caused. He let go of Tony and wiped his face. 

"Was all my fault Sir." Peter stared at his Aunt and thought about her last words. "I'm a curse. You better get f-far away. You'll p-probably end u-up d-dead too. They're t-taking me into foster care. This lady has already t-talked to me. I'm sorry, sir. I know that I annoy you- m-maybe this is for the best- I'll get out your way and I-I don't even want to- sp-spiderman anymore- it's the r-reason why both Uncle Ben and A-Aunt May have died." He whispered the end as he looked around for other people that could have potentially heard it. 

Tony took a deep breath. His mouth dry as his eyes went from the woman he had come to adore that was lifeless on the bed to the young boy he saw as his son. His whole body went into shut down as he saw how broken and tired Peter looked. He didn't want Peter to leave his because he was so important to Tony. He didn't notice that he was crying until he felt the lone tear rolling down his cheek. "No Pete- I don't want you to go. I love you- you're my kid. I can't lose someone like you again. Aunt May- She was so great Pete. So proud of you. You're so important. It was also not your fault- Peter. None of this was your fault."

Peter sobbed even more as he noticed Tony's tears. "I hate that- that it's 'was'. Another person that I loved has just left and if I let myself get close to you T-Tony- I can't lose someone again. It's t-too much."

Tony was about to reply when the door opened. A bunch of doctors walked along with a young woman that had a badge draped around her neck. The doctors talked to Tony and Peter and told them that they were so sorry but they had to transport May's body. They handed Peter the death certificate as he was the only living contact she had named in her will. May's body was taken away to the hospital mortuary. They hadn't talked about the funeral yet so her body was staying there until preparations were made. Peter sobbed and clutched onto Tony as they wheeled the bed away. The doctors all walked out and it left the woman with the badge. 

"Hello Peter, I'm Lucy. I work in the foster system and I know this is a difficult time but we have seen on our records that May was your last living relative? We'll have to get your things and take you to a foster home as you are legally not allowed to be on your own" She seemed very sorry and sat Peter down. Tony sat beside Peter and listened into the conversation. 

"Why not?! I'm like almost sixteen! I can take care of myself- I don't want to be a part of another family." 

Tony took Peter's hand and tired to comfort him. "It's going to be ok, Pete." He looked at the young boy and then wondered something. 

"Uh- The kids in the foster care- how easy is it to adopt them?"

Peter looked up at Tony with wide eyes and wondered if he was thinking about taking custody of him. He looked back at Lucy who seemed in awe of Tony whilst looking sad for Peter.

"Well- uh, it can be a long process Mr Stark. With Peter's age he would have to consent to being adopted. There is all the forums that you need to sign and it can cost a bit. Your home will have to be visited for people to see if you are allowed to go forward. I'm sure none of it will be a huge issue. It will be about three months to finalize the adoption but Peter would be able to live with you throughout the process." 

"I'd like to do it. Now." Tony nodded without hesitation. "Peter.. is that ok?"

Peter was silent. He looked at Tony who was still holding his hand and wondered if he had already been his dad for so long. He didn't want to move on from May so fast, which everyone would say he wasn't but it felt like it, yet he didn't want to live in a foster home. He felt so safe in Tony's arm and whenever he stayed over at the compound. The avengers were already his family, especially Tony, so this would just officiate it. "Yeah... please."

Tony stepped outside as Lucy spoke to Peter about getting his belongings. Tony searched his contacts and gave Happy a call.

"Jesus Christ Tony- what is it? It's 5 in the morning."

"The kid's Aunt was killed tonight. He is in pieces Happy- He watched her die. I'm with him right now."

"Crap. How's he holding up? Poor kid." Happy sounded like he had something in his throat as he replied. 

"Not very well. He thinks it was his fault."

"What's he going to do now? He doesn't have anyone else at that apartment."

"T-That's why I called. Hap, I'm adopting him. I was wondering if you could bring the big car over so we could grab his stuff."

"You're adopting him?? Have you talked to Pep about this?" Happy asked. 

"What? You think this is a bad idea? I know I could've asked Pep but I'm not going to let this kid go without a family. He deserves it." Tony raised his voice as he began to get defensive.

"No- Tony. I don't think It's a bad idea. I just- was shocked. I wasn't expecting it." Happy sighed. "I'll grab the car and meet you at the apartment."

"Ok- Thank you Hap." Tony hung up. 

"He does think it's a bad idea, doesn't he?" Peter asked with those big, brown, wide eyes that were red from all the crying. Lucy stood behind him with a frown. 

"Mr Stark- Have you not asked your partner about this? Adopting a kid is a big commitment."

Tony glared at the young girl. "Peter's not 'some' kid. He's been my kid for a while now and I know it's a large commitment but he's my son. I'd do anything for this boy and I've certianly not made the wrong choice." He turned to Peter and placed his hands on those small shoulders. "Peter- you're one of the most important people I have in my life and adopting you will be the best decision I have made. Ever. I'm not taking it back unless you don't want it to happen."

"I d-do. I j-just don't want to be some burden that you t-think you have to take care of-" 

"That's not it, Pete. If I felt like that I'd let you go into foster care. You already have a room in the compound that we've decorated for you. You already know your way around and everyone else who lives there. I'm not letting go." 

"T-Thank you." 

Lucy gave him the forums and Tony signed each one. He was informed that people would be over visiting but once they were done Peter would become a Stark. Peter sat in the back of the large car after giving Happy a large hug. Tony sat beside him and looked over concerned as Peter just stared out the window. They arrived at the apartment and Tony took Peter up and talked to the police officers that were still there. They had cornered May's room with tape and the room was a crime scene rather than the place where Peter shared food with his Aunt and laughed as they watched videos of dogs on YouTube. The place where Peter held her once they found out Ben had died in hospital. Peter slipped under the tape and looked around. He picked up the toy that Peter had brought her with his pocket money when he was younger. She loved it and took it everywhere. Peter placed it to his chest and cried as he looked through some photos. He placed items in the boxes that Happy had brought in the car. 

They packed up everything Peter wanted to take and Peter stayed in his room as Happy and Tony took the boxes to the car. He looked around at everything that was around there and grabbed his school bag that was thrown on his bed. He checked that his suit was in there and sighed as it was. He couldn't keep it in and cried again as he looked around. He was breathing heavily as he held his pillow to his chest.

"I'll miss her too- Pete." Tony said as he stepped through the door. 

"I-I know. I c-can't believe she's gone." Peter shook his head.

"Me either." Tony walked over and sat beside Pete on his bed. He wrapped his arm around Peter's body. "She was so proud of everything you did. She's the reason I found you and the reason why I met my son. I'll always love her and I'll think about her everyday. She was so special."

"Yeah- getting that job changed a-all of our lives." Peter nodded with a chuckle hidden behind his tears.

Tony sighed and placed a small kiss to Peter's head. "It won't be ok for a while, Pete. You have to know that feeling low is going to be normal but you'll make through it and I'll be by your side every step of the way."

Peter nodded and let his head fall onto the strong shoulder's of Tony Stark. He listened to Tony hum and felt himself falling asleep. Tony played with the boy's hair and sat still as he heard the boy start to snore quietly. He quietly moved him and picked him up. He carried Pete out of the apartment and grabbed the two awards he had won in the science fair. He put the boy in the back of the car and barely managed to get his seatbelt on. Tony sat beside him again and told Happy to take them home, thanking him for everything. 

They arrived at the compound quite quickly as the roads seemed to be empty. Peter was still asleep so Tony carried him to his room and tucked him in. He stepped outside the room, closing the door behind him. He looked down at his phone and brought up the text messages between him and May Parker. He read them all and his heart burned as he mourned his friend. He let a few tears fall as he dragged himself to the kitchen.

"Tony?" Steve was sat on a stool, drinking some orange juice. "You ok?"

"Hey- cap." Tony wiped his eye and pretended he wasn't crying. "I'm fine. Why are you up? It's really early."

"Have you slept? I thought Pepper had stopped you from working so long in the lab." Rodgers smiled at him and tried to lighten the mood. "I woke up for my morning run."

"No.. I haven't slept much." Tony sat on a stool that was opposite to Steve. 

"You've been crying?" Steve asked. He noticed the red in Tony's eyes. 

"Of course I haven't." Tony tried to lie. 

"I'm not an idiot, Tony. You're allowed to cry."

"I lost a good friend this morning." Tony stopped his hands from shaking as he held a glass of water in his hands. "The kid's Aunt. Died at 3 this morning. Pete called me at 4."

"I'm so sorry." Steve sighed. "The kid must be devastated."

"He is. I've never seen someone look so broken and I've seen a lot." Tony mumbled. "I cried in front of him as he was mourning his Aunt. I couldn't even compose myself to be strong for a little kid that's just lost the person who raised him." 

"You're not weak Tony. The kid probably needed someone to cry with. He must have felt so lonely as all those doctors surrounded him and offered him their support. It would be good for him to know that somebody else is going through the same pain. He needs you." Steve nodded. "What's happening with him? May was the only relative he had. Have they taken him away?"

"I've adopted him, Steve. I don't know if I'm going to be good at this but I am doing it. He's my son now and always will be."

"You're a good man, Stark." Steve placed a hand on Tony's back. "You're going to be a great father."

Pepper took the news well but was a bit unsure about the adoption. She wondered if they would have time to properly take care of Peter but Tony said they had a whole group of people that care about the kid that would help. Pepper smiled and told him that it was a great idea and that she already loved him enough to call him a son. The rest of the avengers seemed shocked at first but they hugged Tony and told him he was going to do a good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry Aunt May


	11. Chapter 11

Pepper took the news well but was a bit unsure about the adoption. She wondered if they would have time to properly take care of Peter but Tony said they had a whole group of people that care about the kid that would help. Pepper smiled and told him that it was a great idea and that she already loved him enough to call him a son. The rest of the avengers seemed shocked at first but they hugged Tony and told him he was going to do a good job. 

Peter's birthday rolled around a month and a bit after May's death. Peter had hid in his room most of the time and barely came out to eat and he hadn't been on a patrol during the whole time. Peter was losing weight at a fast rate and Tony was concerned. Tony had got Peter a lot of different presents for his 16th. He got him a car that was run down that they were going to work on together and a new phone and clothes. The last present was the offical documents for Peter's adoption. The present showed that Peter was officaly a Stark and that Tony was his father. Thor got him a pretend Mjolnir along with an invite to Asgard which Tony was unsure about. Rhodey got him a lot of chocolate and a trip for him and a friend to have a ride in a helicopter. The rest of the avengers got him a lot of presents and Peter was going to get spoilt. 

Peter had begun to process his Aunt's death. He was trying to get out and move and eat more but it was all so hard. It was his birthday and he had smiled wide as he got the message from Ned which wished him a good 16th. He had sent a lot of emojis which made Peter chuckled. He replied thank you and tried to fall back asleep but was haunted by the memories of that night. They were currently on holidays from school which meant he hadn't missed any days. Gossip about May had been spread but no-one knew about the adoption, not even Ned. Peter wanted to tell him in person. 

He pulled himself out of bed at 8. He got dressed in some clothes that he pulled out from the pile on his floor. He rubbed his tired eyes as he walked into the living room and jumped when the team yelled "Suprise!" 

Tony stood in the middle. "Happy birthday kid!" 

Peter started crying. Everyone looked at each other concerned and gulped as they thought they had brought up a sensitive comment. Bucky placed the tray of cookies on the table and was about to step forward to comfort Peter when he began speaking.

"Thank you all so much. I love it. I-I'm just happy- that's why I'm crying." Peter nodded and looked at the mass amount of presents. "A-Are they actually all f-for me?"

Tony was the first person to walk up and give him a hug. "I'm glad you like them, buddy. Of course they are all for you. Every person here got you like 5 presents each. We kinda went overboard. It's your sweet sixteen!" 

Peter chucked and let go of Tony. He walked around the living room and gave all off his friends a hug. "Mr Stark? I actually got you something. I know it's not your birthday but It's a sort of thank you present, if you can even call it a present.. I don't know- it's stupid." Peter ran out the room and returned with a wrapped box. "Can you open it at the end of the day after my birthday celebrations are over?"

"Sure. You don't have to thank me for looking after you though." He placed the present ontop of the table and told Peter that he would open it later like he promised. 

Peter opened all of his presents and smiled at every single one. He loved them all. He giggled at Thor's fake hammer and told him that he would love the real one once he's done with. Thor playfully told him that would never happen. Natasha got him a toy spider which Peter laughed at and told her he'd treasure it. Clint gave him one of his old bow's which Peter thought was awesome. Clint told him he'd teach him how to use it which made Pete even more excited. Steve's first present was a signed photo of him and Bucky which mocked Peter's fanboy attitude to the two avengers when he had first met them. Peter giggled, which made Tony smile also, and told them that he'd put it on display. Bucky made his favourite cookies and Bruce brought Peter his own book. He felt like he was opening so many gifts and that it lasted forever. He thanked everyone over and over again and then Tony told him it was time to show him his presents he got him. 

Tony brought Peter to a room which was never normally used. He brought Pete a grand piano as he mentioned wanting to learn how to play the instrument. Peter groaned that he spent way too much money already on him and said that he hoped the next one was smaller but also he loved it. He thanked him more times then Tony had ever heard someone say thank you. The billionare reassured Peter that money was not an issue. They moved down to the garage next and Peter gasped about the gift. 

"Mr Stark! That is insane!!" Peter ran towards the car. He looked at the broken down car. "A-Are we going to work on it together?"

"That was the idea." Tony smiled wide at how excited Peter looked. 

The car was unlocked as the younger boy climbed in, sitting in the drivers seat. It was a convertable and Peter could imagine himself driving it to school with his sunglasses on, looking really cool. "Are you going to teach me how to drive? May was going to-," Peter froze and looked down at the wheel. He sighed. He missed that woman so much. She had been there for every milestone of his life and he had made it to sixteen and she wasn't there. 

"Yeah- I'll teach you if you want, kid. We'll also bring in a proper instructor for a few lessons just incase I get it wrong." Tony smiled. He walked over and climbed into the passenger seat. "I miss her too." 

"It's so weird not seeing her. I bet she's happy though. She's with my parents and Uncle Ben again." Peter smiled slightly at the other man.

"I sure hope she is."

They got out the car and Tony handed the new phone that he developed to the birthday boy. He seemed to get more and more surprised with every gift which made the genius laugh. 

The avengers decided to stay in and have some fun around the compound to celebrate Pete's birthday. Thor and Peter spent some time on the grass outside the compound playing with the hammer. Peter tried to fly with it but was still having some trouble controlling it. Thor assured Peter that if he conjured some lightning that it wouldn't matter but it frightened the boy. Clint and him spent some time with the new bow. Pete managed to hit the target quite often and Clint made a remark that he would be the new hawkeye soon. Bucky, Steve and Peter did some baking and the boy almost set fire to the oven. They laughed about it and had split a lot of flour everywhere. Peter was having an amazing day. 

They were sat around watching a film like they usually did. Tony had Peter asleep in his lap as the boy felt tired as everyone else was nodding off as well. Tony reached for the present that Peter had got him and told himself that he'd show the boy the adoption papers in private when he put him to bed. He opened the paper and noticed the boy in his lap open his eyes. 

"T-The present. I hope you like it," He mumbled, his voice sleepy. 

"I'm sure I will." 

"Hm- yeah." He nodded and closed his eyes again, his head resting on Tony's lap. 

Tony chucked and ripped the wrapping paper. He threw it on the floor and swore to himself that he'd pick that up later. He laughed quite loudly and then looked around looking guilty as everyone had fallen asleep. Peter had brought him a plush Iron Man teddy. He looked at it with a huge smile and then felt confused when he noticed a piece of white paper had fallen onto his lap when he threw the wrapping paper down. 

'Hi- Mr Stark. I know it's my birthday but I wanted to get you a gift because you're amazing. You're one of the best things that happened in my life. You came in and saved me when I was my lowest. You and Pepper are like/ you are my parents. I've never had a dad. Uncle Ben never let me call him dad, as much as he loved me, as that reminded him so much of his brother. I loved my Aunt and Uncle just as much as I love you and Pepper. I am so grateful that you took me in and that you've adopted me. I was so scared that I'd be left on my own but the care you show for me has changed my life. I know this is a bit weird but I was wondering if I could starting calling you dad? I won't if you don't want that but I'd like that. I'm writing this down as I am too nervous to ask you in real life. Thanks for everything- again. -Pete xx

Tony was already crying. This kid had made him so sensitive. "Buddy.." He placed a hand in his hair. "Of course you can. I'd love that."

Peter was snoring now and the older man wasn't sure if he heard it. Tony decided to go and put his kid into bed so he would feel comfortable and not wake up with a bad back. He carried him into the bedroom with the note in his pocket and the iron man plush in the hand he was supporting Peter with. He placed him down onto the double bed and placed the cover over his body as it was cold. 

"Dad.." Peter mumbled.

Tony felt himself melt. He never thought himself to be a father and hearing those words made him feel so happy. The man grinned wide and brushed some hair out of the boy's face. "Yeah kid?"

"Love you." Pete wriggled around in the bed to try and get comfortable.

"Love you too kid and -I got one more present for you actually." 

"You do?" The boy yawned as the looked at Tony's smile, smiling back.

"Yep. I'll go get it." 

He came back 3 minutes later with what seemed like a small book to Peter. Tony put it on the bed and told the boy to be careful with it. 

He opened it up slowly as not to rip what was inside. "No way! You got the offical documents and stuff. S-so I'm now actually your son?"

"I think you have been for a while but, yeah, this makes it real." 

They both cried into each others arms for the rest of the night. The whole family was so happy when the adoption went through and the press seemed to have a field day when they found out. Peter had already told Ned and his best friend was so happy for him. Peter also began to pick up the patrols again and the news outlets began to praise his work rather than constantly calling him a burden to the city. Life at school had gotten better. Tony had reported Flash for bullying Peter and it was sorted straight away. Peter was able to walk the halls without the constant fear of being shouted at. People were happy for him that Tony adopted him and only a few people tried to make friends with him to get close to his father. He was happy for the first time in a while and he missed May everyday of his life, along with everyone else he had lost, but he found comfort in his family he had found. 

Peter Parker was officaly found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of a really bad piece of work that took me ages nice


End file.
